la venganza de akane
by Chica844
Summary: Después de muchos años vuelve para cobrar su venganza y recuperar lo que es suyo
1. la misteriosa muerte de akane

Aquella mañana nadie podría olvidarlo entre todos ellos él era el que más se culpaba por todo pudo salvarla esos eran sus pensamientos pero fue muy tarde ella se había ido ya no estaba ya no vería su sonrisa su rostro sus ojos todo de ella

-¿cómo paso esto? DEMONIOS ¿PORQUE?!- gritaba el joven artista marcial todo lo que estaba pasando parecía un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla del que quería despertar… pero todo era verdad

-no, mi pequeña…. AKANE!- estaño en llanto Soun tendo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña hija, su hija menor a la cual no volvería a ver

Unos pocos pasos más atrás estaban sus hermanas paralizadas hace unos días todo era felicidad, pero ¿qué ocurrió aquella noche? ¿Porque todo termino así? ¿Qué significaba esto? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas

Nadie de la familia podía decir algo todos estaban impactados por lo que sus ojos presenciaron sin duda el más afectado era ranma pero este crimen no se acabaría ahí el asesino no se saldría con la suya, en su interior naviki se juró encontrar al asesino que le quito la vida a su hermana y lo haría pagar por lo que hizo

Al enterarse todos los demás incluyendo a sus compañeros prometidas y pretendientes se sorprendieron por la noticia nadie podría creerlo hasta que asistieron al funeral de akane la misma chica de cabello azul a la que llamaron compañera de clases, amiga

-no me imagino como se sentirá ranma en este momento- dijo muy triste ukio-solo hace algunas semanas que se habían comprometido oficialmente ante todos y pasa esto

-lo sé, a mí también me duele, akane fue mi amiga y gran amor pero no merecía la muerte mucho menos ser alejada de nosotros-dijo ryoga cabizbajo-quien pudo hacerle eso a akane?

-no lo sé, pero me entere que anoche pelearon y ran-chan se fue muy molesto y dejo akane en su habitación después lo que sucedió es desconocido aun hasta para el

Ryoga estallo de furia al oír lo último sin más busco a ranma, al encontrarlo con varias chicas que lo consolaban lo agarro de la camisa y lo golpeo en la mejilla estrellándolo contra un árbol

-RANMA!¿Porque rayos no la defendiste? ¿Porque demonios te alejaste de ella? Akane murió por tu culpa maldito saotome!- grito casi eufórico el muchacho con lágrimas que caían por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-Qué te pasa ryoga? ¿No ves que ranma está devastado? –dijo una de las chicas que estaba junto al azabache

-cállate sé muy bien que te gusta saotome pero por akane nunca te acercaste a él, y ahora que akane ha muerto te aprovechas de la situación queriendo dar tus condolencias a saotome esperando que así él pueda corresponderte

La chica estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo y se llenó de coraje al saber que sabia la verdad sobre lo que sentía por el artista marcial

-¿y que si me aprovecho? ¿Ahora que akane murió ranma está disponible no?

Esta vez fue ranma quien estaba furioso sus ojos mostraban la ira que sentía al escuchar eso de un rápido movimiento salto encima de la chica quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios la chica no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, impresionada y emocionada pero todo parecía dilatarse por la mirada tan fría del muchacho

-como te atreves a decir eso sayuri –mostraba firmeza y dureza con sus palabras mientras seguía- akane fue la única mujer a la que ame tanto jamás escúchame bien JAMAS amare a otra como a ella – voltea su mirada para ver a ryoga parado en el mismo lugar guardando el coraje que tiene y listo para pelear

-ryoga tienes razón fue mi culpa no estar ahí para ella, no la protegí cuando más me necesitaba… yo soy el estúpido que no hizo nada para defenderla y todo por una estúpida discusión no sabes cómo me siento en estos momentos ella se fue y el ultimo recuerdo que se llevó de mi es que peleamos por ultima ves ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES?! Me siento la peor escoria del mundo ya no podre disculparme con ella ni siquiera soporto la culpa que viviré el resto de mi vida… akane no me perdonara por lo que sucedió y yo tampoco lo hare y lo peor de todo es que estas niñas piensan que yo me fijare en ellas ninguna tiene lo que akane tuvo ninguna se igualara a ella – termino su frase con un gran golpe a un árbol mientras sus nudillos empezaban a sangrar

La chica sabía que eso era momentáneo y que tarde o temprano se le pasaría nadie puede amar a otra eternamente siempre hay alguien que la reemplaza o al menos trata de reemplazarla con alguien mas

-ranma sé que estas herido pero será momentáneo en unos años olvidaras a akane y entonces podrás…

-podre ¿qué? ¿Acaso crees que me olvidare de ella tan rápido? ¿Que alguien podrá sanar la cicatriz que hay dentro de mi alma?... te equivocas sayuri akane fue la única para mi… no necesito que tú me consueles prefiero morir solo a estar con alguien tan hipócrita como tú- lo dijo tan molesto que hacía notar que su bocaza reinaba sobre sus acciones y que de nuevo no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

Ryoga intervino al ver a la chica llorar y a su amigo con el semblante serio y amenazador de un rápido movimiento noqueó a ranma porque si un artista marcial esta con la mente en otro lado no podrá evitar el golpe de su oponente

Ryoga se marchó con ranma completamente inconsciente mientras corría por los tejados de las casas dejando a la chica en medio de su llanto (pero hay que admitir que se lo merecía por decir eso)

A lo lejos presenciaba toda la escena una mujer con un semblante serio y frio para después marcharse rumbo desconocido

Ranma estaba aturdido pero logro recuperar la conciencia al abrir los ojos lentamente se dio cuenta que era de noche y estaba en la habitación de la peli azul precisamente en su cama donde suspiro cansado

-vaya akane sin ti yo me salgo de control- el muchacho poso su brazo encima de su frente, abrió los ojos serio mientras miraba el techo aunque ella no estaba aún se sentía su presencia

El muchacho se puso alerta cuando alguien entro por la ventana miro fijo a su oponente y de un golpe lo estrello contra la cama

-auch que dolor Shampoo se siente adolorida- se quejó la mujer china

\- Shampoo que haces aquí-dijo más tranquilo sin bajar la guardia

-solo vine a consolarte aíren ahora que la chica violenta no está esto será más fácil solo déjate llevar hare que la olvides….-dice de una forma melosa y seductora

Continuara…

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 _Hola a todos los lectores de fantion net soy mb_chan perteneciente y usuario de fanfic es bueno soy nueva en esta pagina xD pero quize publicar tambien mis historias aqui si pasa algun error con la historia que me lo hagan saber porque aun no se como utilizar esta pagina mil disculpas xD_


	2. despertar de un alma parte 1

Capitulo siguiente…

Ranma al ver las intenciones de la mujer que estaba en frente de él se congelo completamente, no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación era débil para pelear con otras mujeres pero sabía que no debía caer… no le haría eso a akane y menos con Shampoo peor que esa mujer tenía sus trampas

-¿qué rayos haces Shampoo? –pregunto el chico nervioso y alejándose más de ella

\- airen… aisteiru- dijo la amazona acercándose más a él e intentando provocarlo con su encanto y belleza

\- Shampoo a-aléjate sabes muy bien que no es el mejor momento para intentar acosarme sabiendo lo que paso hace poco

-no importar airen eso ya es pasado-dijo callándolo con un beso, ranma abrió los ojos como de plato estaba atónico definitivamente no era como besar a akane, no sentía la emoción ni las corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo sino que se sentía raro vacío sorprendido pero de pronto comenzó a sentirme mal como perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco a punto de cerrar los ojos lo único que vio fue a la amazona con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que le decía algo que el ya no escuchaba

-con esto olvidaras a akane para siempre y serás mío airen-dijo mientras de su boca salía un líquido azul proveniente de unos de sus hechizos

A la mañana siguiente ranma despertó con un dolor de jaqueca se encontraba en un lugar desconocido al abrir los ojos vio que estaba sin ropa cubriendo su desnudez solo una sábana delgada al lado de él estaba la amazona

-¿qué rayos hago aquí? ¿Por qué estamos en esta cama Shampoo? Que hice anoche… oh no que hice- se dijo a si mismo mientras se abrazaba, la mujer al lado suyo abrió los ojos al ver al muchacho le pregunto

-que pasar airen? ¿Porque estas asustado?

\- que me hiciste Shampoo? ¡QUE RAYOS HICISTE! –dijo un poco fuera de sus cabales (¿pero quien no?)

-querrás decir hicimos airen

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

\- anoche fue la mejor de mi vida ambos pasamos una noche divertida al fin soy tuya

Ranma estaba histérico asustado jamás pensó que Shampoo llegaría hasta ese punto

-que rayos me hiciste… te odio…NUNCA TE COMPARES CON AKANE

Tras decir esto se cambió lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía al llegar a la casa de los tendo se desvistió y se bañó con agua fría dejo que las frías gotas limpiaran su cuerpo impuro y sucio

-Akane…gome…por lo que vaya a pasar

Esta historia no termina aquí...

Cinco años después…

Desde ese día fatal no fue lo mismo en la ciudad de nerima todo había cambiado para bien y para mal desde la muerte de akane tendo nada volvió a ser lo mismo para nadie a lo largo de estos años ryoga entreno muy duro en una sola técnica que solo puede ser usada una vez cada cinco años y solo si el alma debe estar aun en este mundo…

En las montañas del norte de Japón se encuentra un joven muy apuesto y de buen físico entrenando de día y de noche preparándose tanto físico como mentalmente

" _solo un poco más_ "

Ryoga estas listo, tu entrenamiento ha finalizado, solo recuerda que esta técnica es muy complicada de realizar y no es una técnica de combate sino una para revivir a una persona que falleció hace tiempo, pero solo tendrás éxito si te concentras en que su alma regrese a su cuerpo con su memoria completa y recuerde quien le hizo tanto daño- dijo el anciano que entrenaba al joven hibiki

-sí, sensei, me he entrenado tan duro para llegar a este momento y sé que estoy listo no permitiré que akane sea olvidada de esa manera

El joven hibiki se despidió con una reverencia a su maestro para después salir corriendo rumbo a nerima

En la casa de los tendo el ambiente era frio y triste pero siempre la recordaban aunque perdonaron a ranma hace mucho por su traición pero sabían que Shampoo tenía algo que ver los días pasaban lento mientras que en las noches solo se escuchaban profunda melancolía enserio que amaban a akane, ella era lo que ponía un poco más de alegría a los días de la semana pero naviki nunca perdono a ranma por hacerle eso a su hermana sin duda no olvidaría su misión principal

Desde que murió akane, naviki tendo trabajaba con la policía resolviendo crímenes imposibles poniendo atención a cada una de las pistas y escenas del asesinato pensando que así el agresor no quedaría sin culpa

En medio de la sala estaba un altar con una fotografía de akane cada uno rezaba por su cuenta mientras que miraban su imagen

-que día tan duro no naviki-san?-dijo un miembro de la policía de buen atractivo de cabello negro y ojos verdes exhausto pero la mujer que tenía en frente no, tenía 24 años de buen físico mirada fría ojos y cabello castaño vestía el uniforme de una policía

-el crimen no descansa, sin embargo podemos detenerlo cuando dé un paso

\- ¿Por qué te uniste al cuerpo de la policía? Eres una de las mejores investigadoras que conozco naviki-san

La castaña pareció por un momento sorprendida por la pregunta pero se calmó al instante y tomando una gran sorbida de su jugo le dijo

-me uní por mi hermana-naviki diviso que tenía la atención del joven para continuar- ella murió asesinada en una noche oscura por discusión con su prometido nadie de nosotros sabía lo que esa noche pasaría, al ver el cuerpo de mi hermana sin vida en el suelo me prometí a mí misma que atraparía al asesino y lo haría pagar por lo que hizo

-yo… lo siento mucho y disculpa por preguntarte algo tan delicado no lo volveré hacer- se inclinó un poco para hacer una reverencia

Naviki no esperaba tal reacción pero sonrió por su acto su compañero jamás la vio sonreír de esa manera, al verla así quedó prendado de su sonrisa

-naviki!

Escucharon una voz que gritaba a lo lejos, ambos sacaron sus armas no era la primera vez que intentaban matar a la castaña, se asustaron cuando alguien aterrizo atrás de ellos, al instante le dispararon pero el joven esquivo ambas balas

-tranquila naviki, soy ryoga, vine hablar contigo sobre algo urgente-dijo serio el joven de alta estatura más que naviki y su compañero, de cabello negro con puntas abiertas (sexi xD) , con ojos de color avellana vestido con sus típicas ropas chinas

\- vaya ryoga has cambiado mucho en estos años te ves bien-dijo la castaña fría pero con un toque de coqueteo, poniendo celoso a su compañero

\- ja que linda tu bienvenida naviki (sarcasmo) pero no estoy para cordialidades vengo a decirte que se cómo revivir a akane pero necesito tu ayuda…

Continuara…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** :

Hola de nuevo lectores es genial continuar la historia xD aún falta mucho drama que se me ocurrirá más adelante mientras veo como continuare con la historia

Besssoosss nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Y un saludo a mis primeras(os) lectoras(es) y primeros en comentar en mi historia xD

 _ **ZNTA**_

 _ **AkaneSayumi**_

 _ **Devi2791 (Denisse Villamar Herrera)**_


	3. despertar de un alma parte 2

La castaña se sorprendió, no esperaba que él le dijera algo así, pero si lo que decía era verdad entonces su hermana ¿volvería a la vida?

-un momento ryoga, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Si hay posibilidades de que akane vuelva a la vida?

-claro que sí, solo déjamelo todo a mí, solo necesito tu ayuda -dijo el pelinegro coqueto para poner celoso al compañero de naviki, ¿desde cuando le parecía divertido poner celoso a un hombre? Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en las posibilidades tan absurdas que su mente le provocaba, puso una mueca de asco al saber lo que estaba pensando

-un momento naviki-san eso es imposible, sé que te duele lo que le paso a tu hermana pero enserio ¿piensas creer en este tipo?-dijo su compañero molesto y un poco celoso por la presencia de aquel sujeto que había obtenido la atención de naviki

Ryoga observo confundido a este chico por unos momentos-¿tú quién eres? Antes que me respondas quiero saber si estás de acuerdo naviki, sabes muy bien que en Japón hay técnicas para todo tipo de cosas y las artes marciales antigua tiene de todo, solo puedo utilizar esta técnica una vez cada cinco años y me entrene tan duro para este momento

-está bien ryoga confiare en ti, que necesitas-dijo por fin la castaña con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos, pero no quería ilusionarse de más porque podría no resultar

-pero naviki-san-dijo el azabache silenciado al instante con la mirada de la castaña- lo entiendo-dijo comprendiendo lo que le quería decir- bueno me tengo que ir, el siguiente turno ya comenzara le diré al jefe que no vendrás hoy porque debes resolver un asunto importante, llámame cuando estés libre naviki-san

-gracias shen siempre puedo contar contigo para todo, y desde luego yo te llamo-dijo naviki despidiéndose de el con la mano

\- qué kawai tu amigo naviki, dime ya están juntos?-pregunto el azabache bastante divertido mientras que naviki se sonrojo al grado de parecer un tomate

-pero que dices descerebrado, shen es solo mi compañero de trabajo, además si te interesa te lo puedo presentar-esta vez fue naviki quien provoco una mueca al artista marcial y le dio un buen giro a las cosas

-no me interesa ese cachorro, además yo ya estoy casado y espero un hijo con la mujer que amo y lo sabes muy bien degenerada, me da gusto que no hayas cambiado o sino akane no sabrá reconocer a su hermana

-de acuerdo ¿que necesitas de mí? Te ayudare si así vuelvo a ver a la baka de akane era graciosa cuando quería además que perdí mi negocio sin ella nadie quiere comprar nada-dijo farsanteando lo que decía, pero ocultaba muy dentro de ella lo que en verdad quería decir, no era nada de eso, simplemente quería volver a ver a su hermana y poder abrazarla y lograr que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero ¿cómo podría volver si pasaron muchos años?

-muy bien, solo necesito la presencia de todos hoy al anochecer dile a tu familia que me esperen en la sala donde este el altar de akane y esperen mi llegada –sin más el joven hibiki se marchó saltando entre los tejados sorprendiendo al compañero de naviki

Al llegar a su casa naviki les informo sobre lo que dijo ryoga e insistió a que ayuden en esta imposible resurrección

-no vale la pena naviki hay que aceptar que akane se fue-dijo kazumi con una mirada de melancolía

-no, jamás kazumi, sabes muy bien que estos años fueron un verdadero infierno para todos nosotros akane merece volver a la vida, debemos creer que si lo hará, acaso ¿no quieres volver a verla? A sentir su inmadurez, sus enojos, akane es nuestra hermana menor hagámoslo por ella

La castaña no tuvo más que admitir lo que dijo naviki, también quería que akane volviera a la vida, ¿pero cómo?

La familia tendo espero hasta el atardecer, impacientes por lo que pasaría, la esperanza que guardaban dentro de sus corazones

-ya estoy aquí, disculpen la tardanza solo fui por un par de cosas-dijo el joven hibiki serio mientras que dejaba en el suelo una bolsa de contenido desconocido

-muy bien ryoga ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?-pregunto naviki con un poco de brillo en sus ojos, porque al veces lo imposible se vuelve posible

Ryoga miro a cada uno de ellos, noto que en cada ser desde lo más profundo y sincero deseo de volver a ver a akane

-solo necesito que se concentren conmigo y recuerden como fue akane su apariencia su personalidad, esto hará que su alma vuelva a su cuerpo con todos sus recuerdos, como volverá a la vida su cuerpo se adaptará a la edad que debe tener hoy en día

-espera ryoga, ¿cómo haremos eso si su cuerpo ya es ceniza?-pregunto kazumi un poco molesta porque el alma de un ser humano debe descansar en paz

-no te preocupes kazumi, akane tiene un collar de la antigua china que le permite al cuerpo mantenerse vivo aun sin su alma, hace cinco años le puse ese objeto antiguo para comenzar mi entrenamiento y no preocuparme por su cuerpo, porque como ya sabrán no se puede devolver el alma a su cuerpo si este ya no existe, tendríamos que ponerle en otro cuerpo sin vida, pero sé que la idea suena macabra por eso hice esto sin su consentimiento y lo siento mucho pero eso quedo en el pasado, lo primero que debemos hacer es traer su cuerpo justo en donde concentren más sus espíritus para contactarse con ella

-¿te refieres a la sala? Donde colocamos un altar para akane desde el momento de su muerte-dijo kazumi triste pero anhelaba que las palabras fueran ciertas al igual que los demás

\- por supuesto, cada uno deberá pensar en ella y en concentrarse en traer su alma, espérenme en la sala yo iré en un momento necesito traer algo importante-dijo el azabache para luego retirarse mientras que los demás se fueron a la sala y se sentaron alrededor del altar que le prepararon a akane, cuando ryoga entro a la sala todos quedaron congelados, nadie esperaba que el muchacho hiciera algo así, pero ryoga tenía cargando en sus brazos varoniles el cuerpo de akane, tenía razón el collar le permitió al cuerpo vivir, ahora su cuerpo era otro, tenía el cabello más largo (como inuyasha) de color azul con un brillo espectacular digno de una diosa, su piel era del mismo color como la recordaban, de largas pestañas junto a los ojos que permanecían cerrados producto de un largo sueño, tenía los pechos y busto más grandes, pero su cuerpo estaba bien cuidado incluso era mucho mejor que el de la amazona, ryoga coloco el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo al lado del altar

-no se asusten, recuerden que es akane, y que su cuerpo se desarrolló como si estuviera con vida, ahora concentren su mente conmigo y piensen en akane como la recuerdan como era y no olviden su carácter

Todos cerraron los ojos para comenzar la ceremonia de resucitación por alguna razón todos creían con sus corazones que aquella mujer que tienen en frente suyo se levantaría y los recordaría, ryoga podía observar con sus ojos el interior de sus corazones y veía que todos compartían un mismo deseo, sonrió al pensar que reviviría a akane y por fin sabrían quién fue el maldito que la mato

 _Pensamientos…_

 _-¿are? ¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Porque aún sigo en este lugar? No recuerdo nada… quien soy…o de dónde vengo… esas preguntas me la he hecho un singular de millones de veces y sigo sin encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar-dijo la voz de una mujer bella de ojos café y cabello largo de color azul flotando en la misma nada rodeada de una oscuridad inmensa que no tenía fin, solo flotando sin tener idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo humano, su alma no recordaba nada de lo que fue alguna vez pero no podía descansar en paz porque había dejado muchas cosas pendiente en su vida humana_

-vamos un poco más, mantengan su concentración firme y no se dejen llevar por los malos pensamientos- decía ryoga con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño al igual que los demás mientras que poco a poco el cuerpo de akane comenzaba a flotar y brillar

 _-mmm…siento algo raro ¿Qué será?- dijo la joven mujer quien habría lentamente los ojos para poder ver que la oscuridad lentamente se esparcía dejando ver una luz brillante que la atrajo_

 _Al seguirla la luz la guio hasta un lugar que ella desconocía, no sabía exactamente porque estaba en una casa rodeada de personas que se mantenían con sus ojos cerrados mientras que el cuerpo de una mujer flotaba_

 _Al verlo desde una distancia prudente, los recuerdos volvían a su mente dejando aturdida a la joven que no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo_

 _-soy yo-dijo asombrada de ver aquella escena, la luz que hace unos momentos la guio se transformó en una hermosa mujer idéntica a akane pero con facciones más maduras_

 _-ma…ma -dijo la peli azul_

 _-así es akane soy yo… disculpa si te deje en esa oscuridad sola, solo es que no podía ir en ese lugar porque tu alma no está en paz, hija mía estas perturbada, te asesinaron de una manera tan cruel, tu no debías estar aquí todavía tu tiempo no ha llegado pero créeme que estaré contigo sin importar que, yo siempre estoy contigo aunque tú no me veas-dijo la bella mujer con una ternura igual a la de kazumi, akane quería decirle algo pero no pudo porque su alma estaba siendo arrastrada por una fuerza poderosa_

 _-MAMA!-grito akane para luego todo desvanecer en frente de ella como si apagaran un televisor_

El cuerpo de akane dejo de flotar para luego descender de una manera suave mientras que los demás estaban exhaustos

Todos se acercaron al cuerpo de akane aún permanecía dormido ¿acaso ryoga les había mentido de una manera tan baja?

-no funciono ryoga, no importa lo intentamos-dijo Soun tendo deprimido

-al menos nos llenaste de esperanza aunque sea por unos momentos-dijo kazumi sonriendo tristemente

Sus miradas se tornaron tristes cada uno empezaba a retirarse de la sala …

Ryoga estaba igual deprimido pero… fue entonces que la vio-¡esperen!

-se mueve-dijo llorando de felicidad kazumi mientras que abrazaba a su padre

-¿qué bien no?-dijo ryoga recostado en la pared a un lado de akane totalmente cansado, había agotado toda su energía espiritual-ella despertara, valió la pena el sacrificio-dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido

La mujer de cabellos azules abrió lentamente sus ojos, observo su alrededor y a todos los presentes de ese lugar se notaban sorprendidos y alegres

-¿akane eres tú?

 _Los extrañe a todos-dijo finalmente con una de sus sonrisas típicas antes de perder la conciencia_

 _ **Al terminar el prólogo es aquí donde comienza la verdadera historia…**_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Woo que bueno que pude terminarla no saben cuántos días me tomo escribirlo tuve que pensar mucho en cómo hacerlo y en las escenas xD no me odien por el final del capítulo les prometo que lo actualizare pronto después de todo por ahí me olvido de como subir un capitulo a la historia fantion net aun es un poco complicado xD y sería un problema si me olvidara de eso que sería de mis queridos lectores (0.0) okei nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Casi lo olvido debo contestar con los comentarios xD**_

 _ **Devi2791 (Denisse Villamar Herrera): respecto a tu comentario en el anterior capítulo pos este nuevo capi lo hice más largo no se si llene tus expectativas jeje avísame si lo hice xD ok nos vemos**_

 _ **Znta: vaya aun tus comentarios son misteriosos para mi, porque sin mi traductor no sabría que escribías en tus comentarios pero igualmente gracias**_

 _ **AkaneSayumi: jeje bueno sé que es un misterio su muerte para ustedes porque no saben que paso xD sin embargo yo sí, al principio iba a escribir como murió akane pero quise más drama y misterio, más adelante verán como murió mediante los recuerdos de akane y sabrán quien fue su asesino y porque la mato y disculpa si te confunde la historia U.U pero valdrá la pena**_

 _ **Abi Taisho: gracias por comentar apreciada lectora :D jeje claro que lo continuare aunque debo admitir que me falta terminar mis anteriores historias en otra cuenta xD pero esta historia no me la saco de mi cabeza asi que intentare actualizar y una ves mas gracias por comentar n.n**_

 _ **:0 ehhh debo avisarles que no podre actualizar en un determinado tiempo mis queridos lectores y la razón es que estoy en exámenes y exposiciones y bla bla bla ya saben cómo es la secundaria además que estoy en dos turnos eso si que es más agotador pero ya me acostumbre xD les dejo este capítulo más y nos vemos pronto :D o al menos en dos meses cuando terminen las clases pero les prometo que actualizare**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia :D los quiero y by a todos**_


	4. Chapter 4 el secuestro de naoko

Un nuevo día llego a la ciudad de nerima junto con un amanecer lluvioso y nublado, nadie podía aguantar abrazar a akane y decirle muchas cosas pero no era el momento, debían esperar que akane despierte al igual que el joven hibiki que estaba muy mal, pero por ayudar tanto en esto lo pusieron en un colchón al lado de la cama de akane

No podían creer lo que estaba pasando, ryoga les hizo ver que lo imposible puede ser posible con la voluntad de quien lo desea

-por primera vez kazumi este es un día muy hermoso por más que este nublado y lloviendo sin cesar-dijo naviki con un semblante relajado, sonriente y positiva, estaba ayudando a preparar el desayuno junto con su hermana mayor que estaba con su semblante típico y con la ternura de siempre

-lo se naviki, aun no creo lo que sucedió anoche es como un sueño, pero debemos saber que ahora que akane está viva ¿no crees que vuelvan a intentar matarla?, ryoga dijo que solo se puede revivir a la persona después de cinco años

La mirada de naviki cambio completamente, ¿cómo no pensó en eso? ¿Cómo olvido en las posibilidades y consecuencias que pueden traer si akane volviera a la vida?

-no había pensado en eso y tienes razón kazumi, akane debe ser protegida y no creo que seamos los indicados

-¿por qué?

-piénsalo, el asesino de akane puede volver al saber que ella sigue con vida y por temor que akane hable intentara matarla de nuevo lo que significa que la persona que la mato es alguien más fuerte que ella, al juzgar en la manera en que encontramos a akane debe ser alguien que verdaderamente odiara a akane y que supiera artes marciales o algún tipo de karate

-que buena eres deduciendo, pero si lo que dices es verdad ¿quién la protegería?

-no lo sé pero tenemos que encontrar un solución, no permitiré que vuelvan a asesinar a akane y se salgan de nuevo con la suya en frente de mis narices, simplemente me rehusó a aceptar eso

Mientras hablaban entre ellas ryoga fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia al abrir los ojos se sorprendió en donde estaba, le dolía la cabeza para pensar, había logrado algo imposible pero también peligroso, pero valió la pena

-a-akane que bueno que te he devuelto a la vida…gomenne sé que sufriste demasiado, sé que nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarte, ni siquiera yo…-dijo el azabache comenzando a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos mientras permanecía en su lugar, sentado y ocultando su rostro debajo de su fleco

\- no fue tu culpa ryoga

El azabache se levantó rápidamente para verla, y ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa, el no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas sobre el rostro de akane, ella se sorprendió al verlo así pero al instante poso su mano sobre la mejilla de ryoga

-tranquilo ryoga-kun-dijo de una forma tranquila, lentamente lo abrazo, este la correspondió casi después de unos minutos, no podía creer que la volvería a ver o abrazarla de esa manera, su mejor amiga y la chica que amo estaba ahí con él, la culpa lentamente se esparcía llenándolo con la calidez de la peli azul, ahora podía regresar con su esposa y esperar juntos la llegada de su primer hijo, ahora sentía que en verdad la había ayudado

El pelinegro perdió la conciencia de nuevo cayendo encima de akane

-¿ryoga? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque?-akane no podía hacer nada se sentía tan débil como el, pero no sabía porque él había perdido la conciencia de pronto

-RYOGA!

Sin pensarlo dos veces la familia ya estaba en la habitación de la peli azul, encontrando al joven hibiki desmayado encima de akane y ella preocupada por el

-akane, déjamelo a mí a ryoga yo lo atenderé-dijo el doctor tofu cargando el cuerpo de ryoga hasta la otra habitación, akane no estaba preparada emocionalmente para saber lo que le estaba pasando a ryoga

-tranquila akane, ryoga estará bien-dijo kazumi tratando de calmar a su hermana-mi esposo podrá salvarlo

-¿esposo?

-tenemos mucho que contarte akane, te fuiste durante 5 años, falleciste debido a un cruel asesinato provocado por alguien al cual desconocemos, solo tú sabes que paso esa oscura noche, ¿recuerdas que sucedió?-pregunto naviki con una mirada fría, tratando de descubrir que sucedió mediante los recuerdos de akane

La peli azul pareció recordar algo pero su memoria no había vuelto completamente y no sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo naviki

-gome naviki pero no recuerdo nada de eso, pero pronto lo hare-dijo akane sonriendo, sus sonrisas siempre eran únicas y transmitían calidez a los demás

-no importa akane, solo descansa por ahora y no salgas de la casa-dijo naviki con una sonrisa nerviosa, debían mantener a salvo a akane y alejada de todos así el asesino no volvería a intentar matarla

-mientras hablaban entre ellos, akane aprovecho en salir de la habitación en silencio, le preocupaba ryoga, al abrir la puerta miro que no hubiera nadie pero el doctor tofu vigilaba la puerta desde afuera con una expresión preocupada, instintivamente akane salió por la ventana más cercana y se acercó ágilmente por el tejado que conducía hasta la habitación donde estaba ryoga, entro con maestría y seguridad, al verlo se sorprendió, el azabache tenía el alma casi desvanecida, pero ¿porque podía ver que la vida de ryoga se terminaría?

-ryoga... ¿qué hago?-suspiro akane preocupada, se acercó a él, de pronto su collar comenzó a brillar obligando a akane acercarse más a ryoga por medio de un magnetismo, el resplandor de aquel collar cubrió al joven hibiki sorprendiendo a akane, observo que ese resplandor relleno el alma de ryoga hasta que formo su tamaño original

El joven hibiki comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, al igual que akane, pero la diferencia era que akane se sentía mareada y desconocía lo que había hecho por su amigo

-¿akane? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo apenas audible pero con una sonrisa

El doctor tofu decidió entrar a la habitación con un semblante bastante preocupado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a akane allí junto a ryoga

-qué haces aquí akane? ¿Cómo entraste?

-he yo… entre por la ventana quería ver como estaba ryoga, me preocupaba su estado de salud

El doctor tofu se sorprendió, se suponía que el cuerpo de akane no debía ni siquiera poder caminar por el hecho de estar inactivo tanto tiempo, ¿qué cosa tenía ese collar para hacer que el cuerpo permanezca en una gran forma física?

-ryoga estaba a punto de morir cuando lo revise, se suponía que le quedaba muy poco de vida y que no sobreviviría

Akane quedo impactada con lo que le dijo el doctor tofu, miro a ryoga como tratando de que él le dijera lo que estaba pasando, el desvió la mirada

-a... Akane sabes una cosa… yo cuando comencé mi entrenamiento mi maestro me dijo que jugar con la muerte es peligroso y que si revivía a una persona sufriría la consecuencia y lo hice, al revivirte yo moriría porque utilice toda mi energía espiritual pero, no sé qué paso, justo cuando viniste todo se había nublado para mi

Antes que akane responda se escuchó una fuerte explosión justo a fuera de la casa

-¡ ¿que fue eso?!-exclamo akane y ryoga

-no te preocupes solo es una banda de pandilleros de jóvenes artistas marciales provenientes de otro dojo en china, siempre paran por aquí molestando, no sé qué quieren de nosotros, es imposible hablar con ellos, son demasiados agresivos casi se llevaron a kazumi, pero con naviki no se meten por su frialdad, pero a estas horas ya no debe estar en la casa sino en su trabajo

Akane se llenó de ira, ¿cómo era posible que hagan esto a su familia?, ni siquiera le hicieron daño y esa tropa mocosos vienen a tratar de hacerse los fuertes

-iré yo, no permitiré que le hagan esto a mi familia-dijo furiosa saliendo por la ventana

-¡no akane es peligroso!-exclamo el doctor tofu junto con ryoga, pero ya era muy tarde akane se había ido

El doctor tofu corrió junto con ryoga a la habitación de akane donde estaban los demás, azoto la puerta preocupado ryoga obteniendo la mirada confusa de todos

-querida akane salió a enfrentar a esos chicos-dijo asustado temiendo lo peor el doctor tofu

Sin pensarlo salieron afuera a intentar rescatar a la pequeña akane, al llegar al patio vieron el enfrentamiento, akane estaba a un extremo del jardín mientras sus múltiples oponente al otro extremo con una mirada de superioridad

-¿qué te pasa niña? Porque tan enojada-dijo sarcástico el chico al frente de ella, de ropas chinas color blanco, pelirrojo, ojos color verde, verdaderamente era muy apuesto y varonil de buen físico

-no dejare que vengan a molestar a mi familia,-dijo apretando sus puños

-uuuu que miedo niñata-dijo otro integrante de cabello negro, ojos amarillos y de baja estatura (digamos como el tamaño de akane cuando tenía 16)

-akane no es necesario que pelees contra esos tipos-grito preocupada kazumi

-claro que debo hacerlo kazumi, confía en mí, esta banda de coregos no tiene nada que hacer contra mí-dijo akane sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía, sentía que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia queriendo pelear contra esos muchachos que había deshonrado a su dojo

-te enseñaremos quienes son los coregos-dijo enfurecido, lanzándose contra akane, la peli azul esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad y destreza, salto en una voltereta hacia atrás mirando al joven que la miro sorprendido en ese pequeño momento ambos cruzaron miradas, ella tenía una gran belleza, que le fue inevitable notar, abrió los ojos más grandes, viendo que esa mujer de cabellera azul, de ojos hipnotizadores y gran cuerpo físico era hermosa e inigualable, cosa que nunca había visto a una mujer de tales rasgos, akane lo pateo mientras él estaba desprevenido, estrellándolo contra la pared del muro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ella de un salto ya estaba golpeando a los demás integrantes que vinieron con ese pelirrojo, estos intentaban golpearla pero akane los esquivaba y los contratacaba con la misma fuerza que la atacaban , dio un salto hacia atrás optando una posición de combate

-¿quién eres?-pregunto el pelirrojo aun en el suelo, observando la belleza de esta mujer que lo acababa de derrotar fácilmente

-mi nombre no importa pero no permitiré que vuelvan por estos rumbos, si vuelven a molestar a mi familia se las verán conmigo y no me compadeceré de unos niños que de recién están aprendiendo artes marciales.-dijo akane serena, dándoles la espalda para luego caminar directo a donde estaban los demás

Los chicos sujetaron a su capitán que había sido herido por aquella mujer, lo que no sabía akane era que esos chicos provenían de la tribu amazona

-jefe esa mujer lo derroto sabe lo que significa y lo lamentamos llorando dramáticamente –tendremos que llamar a la amazona más fuerte de nuestra tribu y

-ni hablar ritsu! No permitiré que se enteren que fui derrotado por una niña me niego a aceptar eso-dijo molesto porque habían pisoteado su orgullo, me vengare yo solo de esa mujer, ustedes no se metan esto es cosa mía

Mientras tanto en la casa tendo…

-akane ¿cómo pudiste luchar así contra esos chicos?

-muy fácil kazumi, ellos solo deben tener entre 15 y 16 años y yo supongo que debo ser más experimentada y más mayor ¿me equivoco?

-todos miraron sorprendidos a la hermosa mujer que tenían en frente de ellos, se suponía que al despertar sería más débil inclusive estaría asustada por haber permanecido dormida tanto tiempo

-ahora que lo recuerdo al sincronizarnos todos el collar le transmitió todos nuestros recuerdos y conocimientos, akane vio todo lo que hemos pasado desde su muerte, toda nuestra experiencia esta en ella, como la mejora de las habilidades en las artes marciales-dijo ryoga en posición de pensante

-eso lo explica todo-dijo kazumi-entonces ¿le transferí todos mis conocimientos de la cocina a akane?

Esta vez toda la atención cayó sobre kazumi quien sonreía de una manera dulce, al instante todos arrastraron a akane hasta la cocina donde la dejaron junto con todos los utensilios para cocinar dejando a la peli azul perpleja y con los ojos de platos, mientras que los demás se escondieron detrás de la puerta por si acaso de que todo saliera mal

-m-uuy bien akane p-puedes continuar-dijo tartamudeando ryoga

Akane pareció dudar pero al paso de unos cuantos segundos agarro una olla, una sartén, encendió la cocina, pelo las verduras con maestría y belleza, mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para preparar un platillo japonés, todos miraban sorprendidos por la agilidad de akane, cocinaba como toda una profesional, y con mucha seguridad de sí misma mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Varias horas después todos esperaron hambrientos pero dudosos la comida de akane pero si todo salía mal tenían su plan de emergencia, akane salió con todos los diversos platillos, cargándolas en sus ambos brazos, en su cabeza, y en sus manos mientras caminaba cuidadosamente de no tumbar nada, cada uno observo su plato y todo lo que había a su alrededor, dudaban de probarlo al voltear ya kazumi estaba deleitándose con su exquisitez, al instante todos comenzaron a comer y se sorprendieron de su sabor

-esto, esta, esta esta –dio sorprendido ryoga-¡esta delicioso!-dijo con cara de niño mientras comía como antes lo hacía ranma, al igual que Soun

-qué bueno que les haya gustado me esforcé en hacerlos, dijo suspirando

-al final si tiene toda nuestra experiencia en lo que hacemos solo que con unas mejoras gracias a las artes marciales que adquirió de ryoga-dijo naviki comiendo civilizadamente

-a nuestra hija seguro le encantara la comida de su tía-dijo kazumi feliz

-¿hijo?-miro confundida akane mientras se sentaba como un perrito en el suelo

-al parecer no tiene todos nuestros recuerdos en su memoria-dijo naviki observando a akane-veras hermanita kazumi y el doctor tofu se casaron y ahora tienen una hija de dos años llamada naoko es muy linda y dulce

-ya debería estar en casa-dijo kazumi preocupada

-a esta hora la cuidan en la guardería porque ambos estamos muy ocupados en nuestros trabajos como para cuidarla en las mañanas-dijo el doctor tofu

Un estruendo se escuchó una vez más afuera de la casa de los tendo, esta vez solo salieron akane, naviki y ryoga a defender el honor de la familia tendo

-otra vez ustedes-dijo molesta akane

-volvimos chica de aspecto violenta, no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya, y para vengarnos hemos traído un valioso premio para ustedes que seguro aprecian-dijo el pelirrojo con una frialdad en sus ojos mientras mostraba a la criatura de dos años, naviki se sorprendió, porque esa pequeña niña era hija de kazumi, akane la diviso bien y al juzgar por su aspecto podía jurar que esa niña era hija de kazumi

-es idéntica a kazumi-dijo akane mientras se acercó de un salto ágil y rápido hasta quedar a un centímetro del pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a este

-no permitiré que se lleven a esta niña-dijo furiosa y con los ojos fríos, todos los integrantes de esa banda atacaron a akane con todas fuerzas, pero esta vez jugaron sucio, porque peleaban con armas peligrosas, akane los esquivaba con dificultad, mientras que el pelirrojo salía corriendo mientras decía

-si quieres volver a ver a esta niña será mejor que vayas a china, en la ciudad de meiyon en tres dias y más vale que vayas sola

Ryoga hizo trizas a esos niños, pero era demasiado tarde ya no había rastro del pelirrojo, akane soltó un grito de furia y coraje, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el suelo con su puño, este sangro ante el acto

-cálmate akane!-exigió ryoga preocupado por la peli azul

-¿cómo es posible que se hayan llevado a la hija de kazumi? ¿Y por mi culpa? Me siento tan culpable y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada-lloro akane de coraje

-tranquila akane, no pudiste contra sus armas, lo comprendo, aun sigues siento una mujer akane, no eres invencible-dijo naviki poniendo su mano encima del hombro de akane en señal de apoyo

Akane se paró enseguida y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro- ya escucharon iré yo sola-dijo decidida

-espera akane viste lo sucio de su combate, lo que significa que no pelearan limpio

-no importa debo hacer algo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, dile a kazumi que yo iré por naoko y que me desee suerte

-descuida se lo explicare y ten cuidado, pero ni pienses que te dejaremos sola, iremos cuando hayamos hecho tu equipaje, tu puedes adelantarte nosotros te alcanzamos allá-dijo naviki con una sonrisa decidida y en señal de apoyo, al igual que ryoga

-gracias chicos, y por supuesto que los esperare allá-dijo sonriente mientras correa saltando entre los tejados de la ciudad perdiéndose en el horizonte

-démonos prisa ryoga debemos llegar lo antes posible a china, esto apenas comienza…

Continuara

 _ **RESPONDIENDO A LOS COMENTARIOS**_

 _ **Uff al fin termine (n.n) y admito que me tarde mucho pero si hubieran leído todo lo que escribí a lo último se hubieran dado cuenta que no debía actualizar por motivos de exámenes pero como estoy en un dio libre subiré este capi solamente después actualizare cuando pueda pero yo les avisare y esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Devi2791 (Denisse Villamar Herrera)**_ \- jeje disculpa por actualizar tan tarde pero tenía mis motivos xD y me alegra que te allá gustado el capi admito que si lo hice más largo gracias a tu comentario que me ayudo a agregarle un poco mas a la historia

_**Znta-**_ ranma muy pronto se encontrara con akane solo espera ese momento y gracias por tu comentario aunque aún sean misteriosos

 _ **Sav21 jeje**_ gracias por seguir la historia xD me emocione mucho y espero que sigas la historia a lo largo de los capítulos gracias por tu comentario

 _ **Kirito.- no te equivocaste kirito u-u gracias por tu comentario**_

 _ **Emily**_ _**claro**_ que lo continuare y gracias por el cumplido n.n jje y también te agradezco por comentar :D nos vemos __


	5. Chapter 5 te perdi

Al irse la peli azul, naviki y ryoga se apresuraron en preparar todo lo que akane necesitaba para la estadía en china, antes de irse naviki le explico a la familia el motivo de su partida y la promesa que había hecho akane a su hermana kazumi

-no te preocupes kazumi, volveremos pronto-dijo naviki abrazando a su hermana para después salir de la casa lo más rápido posible mientras la tensión aumentaba

-súbete te cargare hasta que lleguemos-dijo ryoga firme inclinándose un poco

-estás loco o ¿qué?, escucha, si akane se fue corriendo a china significa que es improbable que llegue este día, lo que nos pone una opción en viajar en avión porque si vamos como dices tú nos tardaremos más que akane así que no hables necedades y consigamos unos boletos-dijo naviki llamando a sus contactos por medio de su celular, en unos cuantos minutos uno de sus amigos que manejaba un avión de la aérea militar accedió a llevarlos hasta china

-muy bien ryoga según Jeff el viaje durara un día hasta china así que debemos esperarlo en la estación en menos de cinco minutos, ahora llévame allá-dijo fastidiada por lo que dijo, ryoga se rio internamente, una vez que naviki subió a su espalda ryoga salto entre los tejados de las casas lo más rápido posible mientras daba grandes saltos cada vez más largos y altos

-aaaaaaahhhhhh no saltes tan alto!-exclamo naviki lo más asustada posible ¿Dónde se metió la naviki fría y seria? En estos momentos estaba en desventaja

-cállate llevas quejándote desde que partimos ¿no quieres que lleguemos rápido a china?

-n-no es eso, es solo que me dan miedos las alturas pero que ni se te ocurra chantajearme con eso-reclamo molesta naviki

-no lo hare, ni me interesa saberlo, pero como vamos a china poder visitar a mi esposa la extraño mucho y tal vez ya haya nacido nuestro hijo

-¿porque decidiste salvar a akane? Después de todo ese no era tu asunto sino el de ran-se detuvo en seco naviki olvidando su temor a las alturas miro fríamente a ryoga y dijo

-olvida lo que acabo de decir

\- debía salvarla porque se lo debía, akane me dio una amistad que nadie nunca me había dado, no merecía morir en la forma en que la encontraron, tampoco quería que todos se atormenten toda la vida ustedes y aquellos que querían a akane y también sé que saotome quería hacerlo, él quería ayudar a akane realmente la amaba y…

\- ¡ el no hizo nada! Más bien traiciono a mi hermana y nunca se lo perdonare, eso me falta decirle a ella, debo decirle que fue de ranma en estos años

-yo sé que les dolió lo que hizo, es más, yo estaría aun furioso pero esa noche el hablo conmigo a pesar de que lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas él no se defendió, porque estaba destruido por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido me pidió que lo disculpen y que sabe que akane no se lo perdonara pero que entiendan en qué situación se encontraba, inclusive lagrimeo ¿escuchaste? lagrimeo en mi presencia se sentía tan devastado, me prometió que en serio amaba a akane y que algún día el…

-no sigas ryoga ranma fue un hipócrita y me alegra que se haya ido con su vergüenza

-sabes muy bien que nos dirigimos justamente donde él está ¿verdad? Y que ambos se encontraran de nuevo

-no creo que akane lo perdone ni mucho menos permitiré que esa escoria le hable

Ryoga se calló no quería discutir con naviki sobre ese tema, sabía que en china se encontrarían muchos problemas, y que akane se enteraría de todo lo que paso con ranma alrededor de estos cinco años y lo peor es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar akane

 _En china…_

El pelirrojo llego junto con la niña en sus brazos, se introdujo a una casa escondida a un par de metros, dejo a la niña en la cama y le dio un biberón de leche para que se durmiera y no fastidiara al menos por unas cuantas horas

-no admitiré que fui vencido por una mujer y menos por esa niñata (en realidad es al revés xD) pero… no debo permitir que la jefa de la aldea de entere, perdería mi oportunidad con ella-dice el pelirrojo pensativo

En medio de aquella aldea en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba un hombre apuesto sin camisa golpeando un árbol con todas sus fuerzas mientras aumentaba la velocidad, se notaba que tenía buen físico, atlético, de cabellera un poco largo de color negro sujetado con una trenza, de ojos azules grisáceos, pantalón azul marino, y zapatillas del mismo color

-¡señor! Es hora de su enfrentamiento habitual con los jóvenes de la aldea que desean retar- dijo una joven muchacha de ojos verdes y vestimenta del mismo color chino

-muy bien nana yo iré en un momento-dijo el pelinegro sin expresión alguna totalmente frio y sin alma, algo claramente había cambiado en él, ya no era el mismo, definitivamente algo le había pasado

-muy bien ranma debes pelear contra los jóvenes guerreros de nuestra aldea, demuestra de que eres capaz y acábalos-ordeno una mujer de larga cabellera, de ropas chinas pegado a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar más su cuerpo trabajado y formado

-está bien, pero no me pidas que me acueste contigo porque nunca lo hare, yo aún siento rencor-dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras que bajaba la mirada

-como quieras, pero ya olvidaras ese rencor, y me pedirás a gritos que sea tuya una vez más -dijo melosa acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios que él no respondió solo se quedó inmóvil

Mientras tanto con akane y los demás estaban a medio camino de llegar a china

-solo espera un poco más naoko tu tía akane te salvara y ya verás que te regresare junto con tu madre-dijo akane aumentando el paso cada vez más y saltando cada vez más alto para ganar terreno

Mientras tanto naviki llamaba a un hotel para reservar un departamento y poder hospedarse junto con ryoga y akane una vez que lleguen a china

Llego la noche junto con una neblina muy espesa resultando difícil ver a donde iba uno, pero akane no paro a pesar del obstáculo que tenía que enfrentar, sabía muy bien cómo llegar a china gracias al conocimiento de Soun quien conocía el camino

-ahora si agradezco tener el conocimiento de mi padre en mí, sino hace rato me hubiera perdido, pero, sobre todo le prometí a kazumi que yo sería quien se la traiga a naoko-chan

La peli azul no paro en toda la noche al menos hasta que el sueño le venció pero se durmió arriba de un barco para así despertar en china y no perder tiempo

A la mañana siguiente akane despertó por el brillo del sol, al fijarse se dio cuenta que había muchos luchadores de artes marciales, todos con distintos uniformes, por fortuna también habían mujeres que también estaban en el barco

-¿oye niña que haces?, ¿no sabes que este barco es solo para artistas marciales?-dijo un chico apuesto de 19 años de edad, cabello largo gris sujetado con una liga de cola baja, de ojos del mismo color y ropas chinas color blanco

-ehhh solo me quede dormida unos momentos por aquí, además también soy una artista marcial perteneciente del dojo tendo

-mmmmm ¿en serio? Demuéstralo-dijo con firmeza y sonriendo torcidamente, mientras llamaba a uno de los luchadores para un combate con la peli azul

-esto será interesante-dijo akane en posición de batalla, su contrincante empezó el ataque de una manera tan rápida que akane le fue imposible esquivar le hizo retroceder unos pasos

-¿qué paso? ¿La niña no puede seguir?-dijo en forma burlesca

Akane se molestó mucho por escucharlo de inmediato corrió hacia él, golpeando todas sus partes vitales dejándolo inmóvil

-¿y bien? ¿Ahora quién es el que no puede seguir?-dijo sarcásticamente-¿ahora si me crees verdad?-dijo akane mirando al chico que la observaba impresionado

-un gusto conocerte quien quiera que seas, aquí me bajo yo, hasta luego-dijo akane apurada porque el barco ya había tocado tierra firme, al instante ella salto por los arboles alejándose más de aquel barco y dejando a aquel joven observando el lugar por donde ella se había ido

-muy bien ya estoy aquí, ahora debo ir a meiyon-se detuvo en seco-un momento ¿dónde es meiyon?-dijo confundida, al instante fue corriendo a buscar a alguien que conociera ese lugar, pero no muchas personas sabían de ese lugar, estaba desesperada por llegar lo antes posible pero al parecer nadie sabía sobre ese lugar ¿acaso era por su atuendo?, quizás sea porque todos llevan atuendos chinos pero ¿dónde conseguiría uno?

-que milagro que ahí estés, pensé que ya estarías en meiyon-dijo naviki al lado de ryoga mientras este sostenía una gran maleta-vámonos tenemos listo el lugar donde nos quedaremos y la vestimenta que utilizaras, pero primero tienes que cambiarte, porque según mis informes en china todos los ciudadanos no confían en los extranjeros, lo que significa que debemos vestirnos como ellos, y no actuar de manera sospechosa

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar donde se ubicaba el departamento que había reservado naviki antes de empezar el viaje, al entrar ryoga saco de la maleta la bolsa negra que tenía antes de revivir a la peli azul

-toma, esto es un uniforme chino hecho por mi esposa, la hizo solamente para ti y hasta te la hizo con una capucha para que nadie pudiera reconocerte –dijo ryoga con una sonrisa, mientras que le entregaba el atuendo

Akane quedo sorprendida, era de color negro con un dibujo de un dragón blanco en el centro, el pantalón y las zapatillas eran también de color negro a excepción de la cinta color azul que rodeaba la cintura del atuendo (estilo karate)

-que hermoso, nunca antes vi algo parecido, me encanta-dijo sonriente sonrojando a ryoga, porque aun podía hipnotizar a cualquier chico con su sonrisas únicas

Rápidamente corrió al baño para ponerse la ropa, al salir naviki y ryoga la miraron sorprendidos, ese atuendo la hacía ver misteriosa, sexi y hacia resaltar sus atributos de mujer, con el atuendo negro resaltaba más su piel blanca y su cabello largo azulado, cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha

-ahora si nadie podrá reconocerte, pero si verán tu gran figura, tu esposa es una genio ryoga-dijo naviki viendo como quedo su hermana

-lo sé, me gustaría que conocieras a mi esposa akane, quiero que hagan las pases, esta fue unos de los motivos por el cual entrene tan duro, ella estaba tan devastada por lo que te sucedió y no soportaba verla así

-está bien ryoga iré contigo

Junto con naviki se dirigieron al lugar del encuentro, donde vivía ryoga y su mujer, Vivian a unas horas de la ciudad, en un restaurante que decía "restauran familiar hibiki", akane estaba confusa, al entrar más adentro se notaba claramente una casa, no tan lujosa pero bien bonita

-aquí vivo con mi esposa…ukio

-de la casa salió una hermosa mujer de la misma estatura que akane de cabello castaño que le llegaba más debajo de la cintura, con ojos verdes intensos, vestía como antes lo hacía cuando era más joven, al lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño niño de un año, idéntico a ukio, pero de colmillos y cabellos iguales a los de ryoga

-akane…-dijo lagrimeando la mujer, se acercó lentamente a ella, akane no se inmuto, ukio le toco la mejilla tratando de verificar que ella estuviera ahí y no fuera una ilusión como muchas veces-al instante la abrazo repentinamente que asombro a akane,

" _-puedo sentir las lágrimas de ukio sobre mi hombro y siento que su alma esta perturbada"-_ akane lentamente alzo sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo

-ukio… está bien, sé que no fue tu intención hacer que me asesinaran ni tienes la culpa de ello, tranquila, yo te perdone desde hace mucho, y también me alegra que tengas un hijo y hubieras seguido con tu vida, y gracias por acordarte de mí cada noche, oía siempre tus oraciones, escuchaba cuando me hablabas por las noches, se todo, recuerdo que desde que me fui tu siempre me decías lo que te ocurría, y sé que te enamoraste de ryoga y dejaste de pensar en ra…-akane no pudo más, sintió una daga en el pecho y un dolor por el cual no sabía de donde salía, será porque probablemente desde que estuvo de nuevo en este mundo nunca mencionaron a ranma, ni siquiera en los recuerdos que tenían en sus mentes, es como si en verdad no quisieran que ella supiera lo que en verdad paso con ranma saotome, su prometido y gran amor desde aquel día que se le declaro y comenzaron a salir oficialmente

Naviki y ryoga se dieron cuenta que por fin ranma vino a su mente y ojala nunca lo hubieran mencionado, sabían que le dolería mucho a akane pero no podrían ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo

-akane…-dijo naviki sujetando su hombro en señal de apoyo

-que… ¿qué paso con ranma?

Antes de que naviki respondiera, vinieron muchos clientes al restaurant de ukio, la castaña se limpió las lágrimas para atender a sus clientes

-gome después pueden hablar ahorita tengo mucha clientela y me gustaría que me ayudaran-pidió ukio amablemente, ryoga se quedó con su hijo para cuidarlo y naviki a recibir el dinero, como una cajera en contra de su voluntad y akane como una camarera, claro que cubriendo su rostro con un antifaz y el uniforme de maid que ukio tenía para las trabajadoras

Después de unos minutos akane presencio lo más doloroso de su vida, al restaurant entro un hombre de cabellera negra sujetada con una trenza, más alto de lo que era, con sus típicas ropas chinas, y esos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquier mujer sino tenia cuidado, al lado de él se sostenía una mujer de larga cabellera morado, y ojos del mismo color, con vestimenta china provocadora, entonces lo supo, supo que era ranma y Shampoo, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en su pecho, lo peor es que ambos se sentaron en la mesa donde ella estaba parada

-disculpe queremos dos órdenes especiales-dijo Shampoo sacando a akane de sus pensamientos

-s…si ahora se lo entrego-dijo con voz medio quebradiza lo cual solo lo noto el azabache, sintió algo raro dentro de el al ver a esa chica, sintiéndose culpable pero no sabía de que

Akane se marchó lo más rápido posible para así evitar que la vean llorar en frente de ellos

-dos órdenes especiales para esa pareja en la mesa 12-dijo akane ocultando su mirada en su flequillo

Al fijarse ukio, abrió los ojos más de lo común, al voltear para ver a akane derramo una lágrima por su mejilla

-gomenne akane, yo, ranma y Shampoo

-no me lo digas que ya descifre todo, les entregare la orden y luego me iré, no te preocupes regresare en la noche

Una vez que akane les entrego la orden salió lo más rápido de ese lugar al cruzar la puerta su capucha se cayó para atrás haciendo que se vea su largo cabello azulado, ranma al instante abrió los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces salió detrás de aquella mujer, dejando a Shampoo, mientras que ella estaba pagando la comida al voltear ya no estaba su airen

Akane corría sin rumbo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos cafés, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella ni mucho menos que se le había caído su capucha

-¡espera!

Al girar su mirada vio a ranma correr detrás de ella, acercándose cada vez más a ella, akane no tuvo más opción que saltar entre los tejados, ranma no dejo de perseguirla

-¡por favor espera!

Akane no quería verlo, ni tampoco detenerse, pero él ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla, akane salto hacia abajo escondiéndose en una pequeña esquina oculta de cualquier vista, escucho como ranma se detuvo, se le notaba preocupado, nervioso, pero sobre todo su mirada demostraba querer encontrarla

-¿por qué huyes de mí? ¿Por qué te pareces a ella? ¡Respóndeme!

Akane no podía evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía salir, no quería verlo, ni mucho menos que la viera

\- no sabes cuánto te pareces a ella, déjame verte, por favor-suplicaba el pelinegro con una melancolía en su voz-déjame ver si eres ella…quiero verte…

Continuara….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

 _ **Devi2791**_.- vaya gracias por comentar, es un alivio que a mis lectores les guste y lo siento sino actualizo lo suficiente pero yo tengo mis razones y espero que me comprendan

 _ **Ami saotome tendo**_ -. Pos espero que este capítulo resolviera tus dudas y si no lo hizo el siguiente lo hará si o si jeje gracias por comentar

 _ **Owson-**_ ehh lo siento si la historia te confunde pero ya eras porque ranma es así y sabrás muchas cosas por las cuales ryoga sabe y el verdadero motivo por el cual no estuvo presente en la casa tendo


	6. Chapter 6 todo ha cambiado pero te amo

Akane sentía miles de sentimientos, dolor, amor, tristeza, rencor, odio… pero no se atrevió a salir ¿qué le diría?, que revivió de repente gracias a ryoga, que podían volver en donde se quedaron, que ella lo amaba pero que después de lo que vio que no quería verlo…y preguntar qué fue lo que paso con su vida pero con solo verlo con Shampoo podía saberlo todo, pero, no podía, no podía decirle todo eso, porque no tenía el valor de reclamarle porque tenía derecho de rehacer su vida, si, la tenía, ella murió desde hace ya 5 años es normal que ranma haya comenzado de nuevo, pero ¿porque ranma la busca con tanta desesperación? Porque se nota tan preocupado y culpable, si empezó una vida con Shampoo porque no la dejaba en paz, además si lo veía sabía que caería en su trampa porque se sentía débil en frente suyo pero no quería admitirlo}

-¿airen? ¡Donde estas!-gritaba Shampoo buscando a ranma

-¡demonios!-dijo molesto corriendo en otra dirección, mientras akane observaba toda la situación desde el ángulo donde estaba

Esperen ¿corrió lejos de Shampoo?, esto era extraño, si ranma realmente estuviera con Shampoo como una pareja él nunca hubiera corrido detrás de ella, ni mucho menos huir de ella, realmente él hubiera estado en estos momentos con la amazona e ignorarla, pero no, ranma no la ignoro, ni mucho menos espero a seguirla, a pesar de que Shampoo estaba al lado suyo el fue detrás de ella y no se quedó con la peli morada, al pasar Shampoo e irse, akane salió de su escondite al salir y caminar un rato se encontró con ranma frente a frente, akane no pudo ocultar su rostro, al verla ranma abrió los ojos como platos, era ella, sus ojos, su cabello, sus expresiones, todo, todo era ella

Akane no pudo evitar salir corriendo pero no pudo perderlo de vista, ranma la arrincono en una pared sin salida

-que hago, no puedo saltar porque es bien estrecho y no tiene mucho espacio-dijo temerosa

-por fin te encontré, tuve que alejarme de Shampoo para encontrarte…eres ella verdad…eres akane…deja de huir de mi-dijo ranma con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a ella, debía verificar que fuera akane

-aléjate maldito mentiroso-dijo molesta intentando golpear su mejilla, pero ranma sostuvo su muñeca deteniendo el golpe

-akane…eres tu

-déjame, y ve con tu esposa Shampoo, se todo ranma, con solo verlos supe lo que paso entre ustedes

Ranma pareció confundido por lo que había dicho akane, pero frunció el ceño porque ella realmente no sabía nada de lo que le sucedió durante estos 5 años

-¿qué paso? Dime akane, que crees que sucedió después de tu muerte

-te casaste con Shampoo, ella te consoló, tendrán hijos, no importa después de todo yo ya estoy muerta en tu vida

-de ¿qué me estás hablando? Akane yo no podía dormir por las noches pensando en la pelea que tuvimos esa noche, muchas veces quise verte a pesar de que no estabas viva, lo de Shampoo…yo

-te casaste y tuviste un hijo con ella no es ¿cierto? No me digas más ranma yo no quiero verte por mi puedes fingir que aún sigo ¡muerta!-grito molesta mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas- me hiciste daño en el pasado y no quiero pasar por lo mismo, mejor vete, tu esposa te estará buscando-dijo la peli azul dispuesta a irse pero sintió como ranma la atrajo hacia el con sus brazos abrazándola por su cintura

-te amo akane

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, tan indefensa frente a él, tan débil estando cerca de él, pero, no podía caer en sus trampas, intento zafarse, pero el más la aferraba a su cuerpo

-suéltame -exigió molesta akane a pesar de que lentamente caía en aquella tentación, ranma se separó de ella y sin pensarlo la beso en sus labios, aquellos labios que anhelo durante mucho tiempo, akane pudo sentir la necesidad que tenía ranma por besarla, como si algo le perturbara y el encontrara consuelo en ella, poco a poco ella cedió y lo beso con la misma intensidad que él, aquel beso estaba lleno de amor, y de anhelo, ambos desearon ese momento por tanto tiempo que el destino les había quitado, akane intensifico el beso llenándolo con pasión y deseo, el deseo de volver a sentir la piel de su amado, justo como en ese día antes que muriera, se acercó a él sacándole su camisa roja de encima, a una velocidad impresionante, ranma actuó por instinto y rempujó a akane , la peli azul al verlo semidesnudo se dio cuenta que ranma tenía muchas cicatrices en su pecho y una más grande en el centro de su pecho

-que te paso ranma, esas marcas…-dijo preocupada, vio como el pelinegro oculto su mirada debajo de su flequillo

-esas marcas son de mi duro entrenamiento, pero no todas lo son…

-a ¿qué te refieres?

-akane, el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy con Shampoo fue que al día siguiente de tu muerte Shampoo me hechizo, cuando desperté solo vi que estaba en la cama con ella

Akane abrió los ojos aterrada, porque ranma iba a decirle algo muy grave, lo presentía, observo como su alma estaba demasiada perturbada, y que cuando ella se alejo pudo sentir como se mejoraba

-akane…Shampoo abuso de mí, de una manera tan repulsiva que me aterro a mí mismo hizo conmigo lo que quiso solo para quedar embarazada de mí, me sentí humillado, culpable, sucio, porque no te fui fiel, lo peor es que Shampoo lo divulgo por todo nerima diciendo que yo la hice mía y que esperaba un hijo mío, los tendo se enfurecieron conmigo, no tuve más opción que irme, lo peor es que ella se embarazo de mí, me chantajeo que si no me iba con ella a china abortaría al bebe y no quería eso

-es por eso que cuando me besaste buscaste consuelo en mí, y cuando toque tu piel para quitarte tu camisa sentiste escalofríos -realmente era como ver a un niño muy lastimado que necesitaba urgentemente el amor de una persona que lo comprendiera y no lo despreciara

-lo siento akane, pero para que yo no me acueste con otra mujer, Shampoo me devolvió todos mis recuerdos, todo lo que me hizo esa noche, no sabes cómo me pongo cuando una mujer me toca, puedo soportarlo pero solo por cinco minutos, pero tu querías eso y no pude resistir actuar así, además yo fui el que le dio a ryoga el pergamino con la técnica especial que te trajo a la vida, porque ese pergamino es el único que existe y solamente lo tenía la anciana cologne, yo no pude entrenar porque a cada rato Shampoo quería tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y yo no quería, me vigilaba a cada rato y me preocupaba la salud del bebe por suerte no me traume por fuera sino por dentro y lo supe disimular en frente de todos, solo a ti te lo he contado, siento mucho no ser el hombre que esperabas, no puedo tomarte así nada más, yo no te merezco y entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo

Akane lo abrazo tan fuerte y protectora como pudo, ranma se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello

-hace tiempo que lo supere akane, no llores, solo que aún no soporto que una mujer me toque, pero tratándose de ti puedo soportarlo-dijo ranma limpiando la mejilla de akane con su dedo, mientras que la besaba con más lentitud y disfrutando el momento, akane toco su fuerte abdomen sintiendo como ranma se estremeció, pero ella lo acaricio de una manera más suave y lenta para tranquilizarlo, logrando así su objetivo

-tranquilo ranma, no te hare daño- ranma pudo sentir la sinceridad en los ojos de su akane, lo hizo sentirse seguro por primera vez

-cambie mucho en estos años, pero sigo siendo el mismo, solo que madure a la fuerza y de una forma que jamás hubiera deseado

-no digas eso, yo estoy contigo, tranquilo, nunca te dejare ir

Ranma le coloco de nuevo su capucha a akane y la sujeto por la cintura acercándola más a él depositando un beso en sus labios manera más tierna, anhelando su cariño y amor incondicional que le pudiera dar akane

A lo lejos miraba sorprendida una mujer de cabello morado, sin resistir las lágrimas cayeron viendo como su esposo besaba a otra mujer, se vengaría totalmente de ella, la haría pagar por haberse metido con un hombre casado, pero quien sería esa mujer… de capucha negra y solamente se veía como el atuendo ceñía su cuerpo poniendo celosa más a la amazona, que tenía ella que Shampoo ¿no? Aceptaba que esa mujer tenía más busto pero ¿tendrá más pechos que ella? JA no lo creo, pero le haría saber que ella es la esposa de ranma saotome, solo ella

Shampoo espero a que ranma se fuera para ir de frente donde akane, al tenerla tan cerca la rempujo a un callejón oscuro, desafortunadamente no se le veía la cara por esa capucha que tenia

-aléjate de mi esposo mujer entrometida, Shampoo exigirte que no seduzcas a su marido

-de ¿qué hablas? _"Como podría seducirlo si tu abusaste de él_ " Si el señor ranma me dijo que…

-¿qué abuse de él? Jajajajja que ingenua fuiste, pero es lo normal se ve que eres joven pero déjame decirte que ranma es mi esposo y el no anda con pura mocosa como tú, además ¿crees que una mujer puede abusar de un hombre sabiendo que un hombre tiene mayor fuerza?, como se supone que yo haría algo así, si el mismo vino conmigo donde pasamos los momentos más apasiónales de nuestras vidas, el mismo me tomo como suya, me embarace de él, tenemos un hijo llamado shen y te prohíbo que destruyas a mi familia completa extraña

-no es posible que ranma me haya mentido "todo lo que me dijo con tanto temor y con esa expresión no pudo ser mentira"

-claro que te mintió ¿creías que él se enamoraría de alguien como tu teniendo a una mujer como yo y con un pequeño? El solo busca acostarse contigo, porque últimamente me pide que tengamos relaciones y que me desea, solo por eso te busco

Akane no podía creer lo que la estaba diciendo Shampoo, no podía ser mentira, ranma no podía mentirle

-si quieres velo por tu misma-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Akane se acercó con cierta duda al borde de la pared de aquel callejón, observo que ranma se encontraba hablando con una chica más menor que ella, se le veía sonrojada, al verla a akane al instante se abalanzo sobre ranma besando sus labios torpemente, esto rompió el corazón de akane una vez más, ¿como el hombre que le confeso todo eso hace unos instantes estaba besando a otra? Se sintió estúpida, y mal por haber caído, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos

-el no amara a nadie más que a mí, solo busca tener aventuras con cualquiera solo para compensar sus apetitos sexuales, pero al final siempre regresa a mi

Ranma trataba de zafarse de esta mujer, al girarse observo como akane estaba de rodillas en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, 5 minutos pasaron y ranma instintivamente arrojo a la amazona lejos de el de una manera brutal lastimándola un poco, sin pensarlo corrió donde estaba akane, debía explicarle lo que sucedió, debía decirle que ella lo beso, y que no fue culpa suyo

Al llegar no encontró a nadie, nadie más que Shampoo, se le erizo su piel tan solo verla, pero, ¿qué hacía en un lugar como este? Peor, ¿qué hacía hablando con akane? Que le dijo

-qué haces aquí Shampoo, donde esta ella-dijo serio el azabache

-no me mires así querido, yo no hice nada, solo le dije la verdad, nada más que la verdad

-aléjate de mí, solo estoy contigo por mi hijo

La amazona se acercó peligrosamente a él besando su cuello de una manera apasionada, ranma le rempujo lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Shampoo se sorprendió que aun el recordara esa noche y que aún le tenga miedo, acaso no puede ver que lo hizo por amor y para que el la viera como su única mujer, y la primera en tener relaciones con él a pesar de que haya sido a la fuerza igual cuenta como la primera vez, pero no soportaba que él no la viera como ella, no soportaba como era su expresión

-no importar airen, esa mujer no volverá a separarte

-estás loca-dijo ranma saliendo de ese lugar intentando encontrar a akane y explicarle que era una trampa de Shampoo

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

-uf quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero no sabia que escribir y me tarde un monton pensando jeje espero que les guste el capitulo y comenten

 _ **Devi 2791.**_ Espero que el capitulo haya despejado tus dudas xD gracias por los comentarios que envias por los capítulos

 _ **Elisa-**_ gracias por tu comentario y también te envio saludos Elisa una ves que lo leas xD

 _ **Guets-**_. El suspenso es necesario y le da al lector cierta curiosidad y diculpa el retraso y gracias por comentar

 _ **Pandora-**_ espero que este capitulo haya despejado tus dudas y que continues leyendo si asi lo prefieres xD

 _ **Abitasho**_ \- no la hare sufrir tanto pero yo también me la imagine a si akane jeeje gracias por comentar

 _ **Akanesayumi-**_ si son las consecuencias pero ya veras como se arreglan las cosas gracias por comentar

 _ **Ami saotome tendo**_. Enserio es genial gracias por comentrar xD

By y besos a mis lectores


	7. Chapter 7 la nueva maid

¿Por qué siempre las mujeres nos ponemos complicadas sin antes escuchar lo que el otro tiene que decirnos? Porque sabemos que la respuesta podría ser dolorosa, quizás no queramos escuchar la verdad de aquella persona amada, eso mismo sentía akane verlo sería demasiado doloroso

-después de lo que me confeso, pensé que podía confiar en él, pero, solo jugo conmigo, no solo por lo que dijo Shampoo sino por lo que vi con mis propios ojos, y tenía razón, ¿qué clase de mujer puede abusar de un hombre? Sabiendo que hay diferencia de fuerzas, pero algo no cuadraba, ¿por qué Shampoo vino donde mí? ¿Acaso me vio con ranma? Por lo visto no me reconoció por la capucha, tenían un hijo propio, el primer hijo de ranma, y yo no era precisamente la madre, ni la mujer que él había escogido, acaso no significo nada esa noche donde nos entregamos, no creo que mintió por lo que me dijo, su reacción no mentía ni siquiera sus expresiones, me siento mal de saber que esa amazona aún tiene el don de hacerme sentir alguien pequeño pero no más, ahora que puedo pensar como naviki y más con la experiencia de su mente podre comportarme de una manera diferente

Fue entonces cuando recordó que ese mismo día debía salvar a su sobrina, fue tan boba como para olvidarse de eso, rápidamente corrió donde estaban naviki y ryoga y les dijo que no tenían mucho tiempo, ukio vivía bastante tiempo en china, fue fácil para ella encontrar el sitio exacto donde sería el encuentro, akane corrió por los tejados junto con ryoga y naviki a excepción que naviki gritaba como una loca a causa de su miedo a las alturas

-llegamos-dijo ryoga bajando a naviki, akane les miro y les hizo unas señales con sus manos diciéndoles que tengan cuidado y que no se acercaran

La peli azul se puso su capucha y comenzó a caminar, agradecía que sus reflejos eran buenos, así mantenía se mantenía alerta por si intentaran algo malo

-¡ya estoy aquí! Sal de una vez y entrégame a la niña

Entre la maleza apareció ese chico pelirrojo, sosteniendo a aquella niña de rasgos tendo, lo que le sorprendió fue que su sobrina no tenía ningún rasguño ni nada parecido

-que linda niña me rapte, pero a diferencia de ella no serás perdonada, ni tendré piedad de ti

A akane le importo poco lo que le dijo aquel sujeto en un par de segundos se abalanzo sobre el con su puño directo a la cara antes que se diera cuenta puso a la niña al frente de él, akane paro en seco al estar casi por golpear a su sobrina

-¿no creerías que te dejaría las cosas muy fáciles verdad?

La peli azul frunció el ceño, como era posible que ese hombre utilizara a naoko para protegerse, realmente no le agradaría ese sujeto ni aunque volviera a nacer

-oye inútil devuélveme a la niña y no te lastimare tanto-dijo amenazante

-no lo hare, primero luchare contigo y esta vez no perderé

Al cabo de unos minutos el pelirrojo estaba en posición de combate al igual que akane a unos cuantos metros, mientras que naoko se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí mirando confundida la situación, al comenzar ambos corrieron hacia su rival, akane salto a los arboles uno en uno mientras su rival los destruía con sus puños

" _que fuerte es, incluso se nota que mejoro desde la última vez, pero no perderé, se lo prometí a kazumi"_

Con una rama akane se impulsó y fue directo al pelirrojo, no pudo esquivar el golpe, se agarró su vientre con una mueca de dolor, con sus manos hizo unos movimientos que causo un enorme bola de energía que lo arrojo directamente, arrojándolo unos cuantos metros dejando una marca de destrucción a su paso, el pelirrojo se levantó, demostraba ser un digno rival para akane, se notaba la sangre que caía por su frente, esta vez el ataco, con un movimiento akane estaba envuelto en un remolino de viento, su ropa se desgarraba poco a poco dejando ver sus enormes senos y la belleza de su rostro

-que te quede bien claro que esto es hasta donde uno de los dos muera-dijo el pelirrojo, pero al verla se quedó congelado, con los ojos de platos y totalmente rojo

-que tanto mi-akane se dio cuenta que estaba semidesnuda y eso no era todo su capucha estaba destruida y la dejo al descubierto, como pudo se tapó su desnudez con sus brazos pero eso no servía de nada

-de-ja de verme pervertido y continuemos con el combate

El pelirrojo en un instante ya estaba cerca de akane, la sostuvo de la cintura y con su otra mano la obligo a verlo, con un bastante color carmesí en sus mejillas

-como se supone que continuaras si ni siquiera puedes cubrirte a ti misma, no soy un hombre piadoso pero no puedo luchar con esos enormes senos de vaca que tienes distrayéndome –toma, ya no necesito mi camisa, que conste que no lo hago por que sea buena persona ni nada de eso, solo que no soporto ver a una mujer de esa forma-dijo el pelirrojo sacándose su camisa y entregándosela a ella, se notaba muy bien el físico de este joven, causo que akane se sonrojara al igual que él, una vez que se lo dio el pelirrojo se alejó del lugar saltando entre los árboles y perdiéndose en la maleza

" _rayos si no me las hubiera mostrado seguro que hubiera conseguido mi honor, pero yo no soy ningún tramposo, en otro momento lucharemos"_

Akane al principio no se iba a poner el atuendo de su rival, pero era vergonzoso estar medio desnuda en medio de ese lugar, no tuvo más opción que ponerse la camisa agradecía ser pequeña aquella camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas cubriendo su desnudez, tendría que pedirle otra capucha a ukio, pero primero debía llevarse a su sobrina

-vámonos naoko tu mama debe estar muy preocupada por ti-dijo akane mirando a su sobrina, realmente era hija de kazumi, la cargo en sus brazos saltando en dirección donde se encontraban ryoga y naviki

\- naoko está bien y por alguna razón este combate fue bastante extraño, nada a lo que me imaginaba-dijo un poco molesta por el ultimo acontecimiento

-vaya vaya hermanita y esa camisa china…jum-dijo naviki picarona, recordando viejos tiempos

-no es nada naviki, será mejor que la llevemos con…- algo llamo su atención, realmente algo estaba cerca, frunció el ceño pensando que podría ser algo peligroso-ustedes adelántense yo debo quedarme en china, siento algo en este lugar, nos vemos en el hotel-dijo akane saltando entre los arboles perdiéndose de su vista, dejando confundidos a los jóvenes

Akane vio que una sombra ágil y rápida que corría por los arboles- ¡no escaparas de mí!

Aquella sombra se detuvo detrás de ella, dudo un poco de enfrentarla pero presentía algo malo

El hombre estaba de espaldas fue cuando akane se puso la capucha que tenía aquella camisa

-quien eres tu mujer y que haces en territorio amazona-dijo el azabache fríamente viéndola cara a cara, era ranma y no podía creer con la mirada de odio que tenia

-soy aka… mejor dicho soy naoko-mintió akane para saber que rayos le paso a ranma, estaba tan diferente

-entonces ¿eres la nueva empleada? Que extraño pensé que era alguien más mayor un gusto soy ranma saotome líder del clan amazona junto con mi mujer Shampoo

Esto iba de mal en peor, no sabía que ranma era el líder del clan, pero era como si aquel beso no hubiera significado nada para el

-ranma que tienes-dijo akane en un susurro, ocasiono que el artista marcial la mirara confundido

" _siento como si conociera a esta mujer pero no sé de dónde"_ al intentar recordar un fuerte dolor le vino a la cabeza, para después volver a su postura original

-no se dé qué me hablas pero más vale que me llames saotome y no por mi nombre o podría despedirte, ven ahora que eres una maid será mejor que cuides a takara-dijo ranma retirándose del lugar, gracias a la astucia que recibió de naviki decidió seguir el juego, debía averiguar que sucedió con él, y lo más importante conocería al hijo de ranma, pero también es el hijo de Shampoo, aun así no tenía la culpa de nada

-espero no equivocarme-dijo akane mientras seguía a ranma al pueblo amazona

 _ **Notas de la autora…**_

 _Holaaaaa ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo xD disculpen mi tardanza pero no sabia como continuar con la historia me faltaba la inspiración pero ahora que akane entro como una maid a la residencia saotome que hara para que ranma recuerde quien es en verdad? Se enamoraran de nuevo como la primera vez?_

 _Elisa- pos quería saludarte y decirte que akane recuperara lo suyo y mas pero Shampoo no se quedara mirando muajajaj_

 _Devi2791- ya se que es malo, pero asi somos las mujeres y mas con la ingenuidad de akane para caer en eso pero ahora que tiene la astucia de naviki no caera tan rápido ni fácil_

 _Ami saotome tendo-gracias por comentar y te envio un saludos :D_

 _Znta- waooo que comentario suerte tengo traductor y gracias por comentar_


	8. Chapter 8 primer día de trabajo, un caos

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpennnnnnnn XD pos sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero entiéndanme necesitaba alejarme un poquito porque enserio necesitaba pensar como seguir con la historia, estaba sin inspiración y con los exámenes a montón ya saben cómo es la secundaria xD peor que estoy en doble turno así q muchas gracias por esperar el capítulo y tratare de actualizar los sábados por la noche sin más lean

" _Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía que seguir a ranma hasta el pueblo amazona, esto era enserio ¡terrible! Me siento un poco triste, aquel pequeño es hijo de ranma y Shampoo, esa noche creímos que seríamos felices, pensé que seriamos marido y mujer pero el destino nos jugó una mala pasada, en ¿dónde salió todo mal?, quisiera saber porque has cambiado tanto ranma, ya ni siquiera está el brillo en tus ojos que te caracterizaba, estos cinco años debieron ser duros para ti, siento mucho no saber porque morí hace tiempo, te deje solo pero al menos creo que eres feliz….._

-oye, ya llegamos mujer, ponte tu uniforme y más vale que cuides mejor a takara que la anterior maid o te la veras conmigo-dijo ranma con una voz sombría e increíblemente fría

Akane despertó de sus pensamientos y obedeció lo que dijo ranma, no porque se lo haya ordenado, sino simplemente porque quería conocer al tan mencionado takara saotome, fue a una habitación para vestirse de acuerdo al uniforme, le hizo unos pequeños retoques ya que nadie debe ver su rostro, lo que hizo fue ponerse su capucha negra, cubriendo su boca con una mascarilla, solo se le veía sus ojos grandes café y su largo cabello azulado que sobresalía por su piel blanca como la nieve, el uniforme era típico de las maid, con la falda negra con bordes blancos y unas pantimedias negras que combinaban muy bien con su cabello y su piel, realmente se veía hermosa a comparación de muchas maid de aquella residencia, al salir se presentó a ranma, al verla el sintió un poco de escalofríos era como si conociera a esa mujer

-lástima que te pongas esa capucha y mascarilla, quisiera ver tu rostro

Akane se sonrojo, siendo claro y evidente su nerviosismo, ranma al darse cuenta se sonrojo y dijo algo del típico ranma

-digo, mejor que te pones esa capucha así no tengo que ver tu rostro de fea que tienes-dijo sacando la lengua

-cállate saotome mejor lárgate antes que me arrepienta de aceptar este trabajo-dijo molesta akane sacándole la lengua por lo boca floja que era ranma, pero por un momento pareció ver ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto amo en el pasado

-mmmmmmmm mejor cuida tu boca maid-dijo molesto igual-iré a entrenar takara está jugando en su habitación-sin más se retiro

-que grosero, veo que no cambio en nada, aunque lo disimule con su seriedad-dijo haciendo un puchero, camino por el lugar aquella mansión era realmente grande

-demonios, me perdí-dijo akane, comenzó a saltar con maestría y elegancia intentando encontrar a aquel niño

-me pregunto cómo reaccionare al verlo, será ¿cómo ranma o Shampoo?

Busco por mucho hasta que lo encontró, jugando solo se notaba que estaba triste, y ella lo noto de inmediato, gracias a la experiencia materna, que tenia de kazumi se acercó al pequeño que al verla retrocedió unos pasos tenía cinco años a lo mucho, lo increíble era el parecido con ranma, era de tez blanca como el de Shampoo, ojos morados y grandes, pero su cabello era negro azabache amarrado con una liga en forma de trenza, de vestimentas chinas

-que kawai-dijo akane con ternura y lo abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces sorprendiendo al pequeño

-hey suéltame extraña-dijo takara con voz infantil y chillona

-lo siento lo hice sin pensar, soy tu niñera un gusto,-dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella aunque no se apreció su belleza porque estaba con la capucha y ma mascarilla

El niño comenzó a correr y a hacer mayor escándalo, huyendo de akane, se paralizo al ver lo que hizo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo detrás de el para alcanzarlo

-porque corres,-dijo akane sin mucho esfuerzo ya que su resistencia y entrenamiento era mejor que el del mini ranma

-no tolero que me cuiden puedo estar solo, lárgate no te quiero cerca de mí-dijo en un grito infantil y chillona, saliendo de la mansión perdiéndose entre los arbustos

-no creo lo enérgico que es este niño se nota que es hijo de ranma, tan infantil como siempre

Después de un rato el pequeño niño se escondió en una casa de una amiga amazona

-que pasa takara, otra vez huyes de tu casa, déjame adivinar, es tu nueva niñera verdad-dijo otra infante de cabello castaño amarado en dos coletas y de ojos rosados

-silencio nana, no quiero que me encuentre sabes lo mal que me llevo con esas niñeras que solo escogen cuidarme para acercarse a mi padre, ya la cansaré y veras que renunciara como las demás, o me dejo de llamar takara saotome

-¿takara? ¡¿Dónde estás?!-gritaba akane corriendo por la aldea realmente se le notaba lo preocupada que estaba

-vamos takara dale una oportunidad, se ve que esta preocupada por ti-dijo nana con una sonrisa

-nada de eso, sabe muy bien que si me pierde mi padre no se fijara en ella, es como dijo mamá, debo vigilar que no se acerque ninguna mujer a mi padre-dijo el pequeño con enfado en su mirada

4 horas después….

Al ver que su cuidadora no estaba salió con mucho cuidado, y corrió en dirección a su casa

-con que solo takara saotome-dijo un hombre con tres más a su lado

-que quieres-dijo con frialdad el pequeño

-es hora que saotome nos pague todas las palizas que nos dio, golpeando a su hijo takara, el más inútil de la familia amazona-dijo con odio en sus palabras

-a ver si me alcanzan-dijo mostrando la lengua en forma de burla, al instante corrieron detrás del el, estaba preocupado, sabía que si lo alcanzaban le pegarían y nadie lo defendería porque no hay gente en la zona más peligrosa del pueblo amazona, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, estaba realmente asustado

-te llego la hora takara saotome-dijo con un cuchillo en su mano derecha

El pequeño cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo escucho golpes y gritos, al abrirlos vio a la nueva maid

-alto ahí, no dejare que lastimen a takara-dijo seriamente con una frialdad digna de naviki asustando a los captores

-que harás contra esos cuatro hombres, eres solo una mujer-dijo el niño enojado

-no te preocupes takara, yo se defenderme muy bien, ahora yo te defenderé con mi vida porque ya di mi palabra-dijo con una sonrisa

Continuara….

Gracias por leer mi historia y agradezco a Eliza y a eliza tendo, claro que lo terminare mujer sería un pecado no hacerlo xD gracias por tus palabras nos vemos el próximo sábado


	9. Chapter proxima historia

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola a todos mis lectores admito que esta es una historia mas a mis historias sin terminar jaja pero que me llego la ilusión a mi mente y quise escribirlo espero que me den sus opiniones porfa vor, la pareja central será un inuxakan o un ranmaxakane? Porfa antes de escribirlo quiero sus opiniones para escribirla xD


	10. Chapter 9 quiero protegerte

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ejem se que pasaron milenios pero al fin traigo el nuevo capitulo, no tengo excusa q decirles ya que la verdadera razón por la cual no subi capítulos aquí era xq no me sentía inspirada al momento de escribir peor que lo que scribi se borro TT-TT y bueno no quería darles algo aburrido o que sintiera que no les gustaría :V respecto a la nueva historia creo que lo subiré cuando haya terminado una? O que se sho iba hacer una historia cortita pero me arrojaron tomates en los comentarios y se que tengo historias sin terminar y bla pero solo me divierto al escribir las nuevas ideas surgen pero tienen razón intentare enfocarme en las historias :D y un saludo a los que comentaron a excepción de ese insulto que espero no vuelva a comentar eso o sino tomare medidas trasticos bueno que disfruten el capitulo

/

-pero ¿¡que estás diciendo estás loca o que!?-grito el niño sumamente enojado hasta el sabia que no había posibilidad que gane aquella mujer contra esos hombres enormes

-déjame y huye que a mí me buscan

-no te dejare solo

-solo porque soy hijo de Ranma Saotome verdad?, todas son iguales, solo intentan acercarse a mí para obtener el amor de mi padre, mamá tenía razón, solo me quieren para acercárseles a el-al decir esto salió corriendo de aquel callejón

-espera no corras, ¡es peligroso!

Quiso seguirlo pero esos hombres se lo impidieron

-a donde crees que vas mujer, eres bonita y de senos enorme porque no te olvidas de ese niño y nos divertimos un rato que dices

Akane sin pensarlo dos veces lo pateo en la cara, usando técnicas de ataque los golpeo a todos, cada uno tirado por el suelo, ella los miro fríamente, se acercó a ese de la propuesta y le jalo de su cabello para verlo a la cara

-escúchame bien maldito engendro, yo no soy cualquier mujer ni mucho menos me olvidare de él, lo protegeré con mi vida ya lo he decidido, asi que no se entrometan en mi camino- les sonrio y luego salio saltando entre los arboles

-jefe que fue lo que paso, parecía que era un huracán de patadas y puñetazos-dijo un amazona herido

-encontramos a la mujer que puede vencer a un hombre amazona, esto es bueno para la reproducción de la nueva generación de guerreros, la próxima vez será mía aquella mujer

En otra lugar mientras tanto el pequeño Takara corría con lágrimas en sus ojos, siempre era lo mismo, todas aquellas amables personas se acercaron a él para estar con su padre

 _ **Flash**_

 _El pequeño Takara tenía 3 años y siempre se divertía jugando con sus niñeras, era feliz porque siempre le decían que lo querían y que siempre serian amigos, un día era tarde y el pequeño Takara no podía dormir, quería seguir jugando, bajo hasta la habitación de su niñera con una alegre sonrisa, pero al abrir la puerta escucho una conversación que lo cambio para siempre_

 _-oye himatari, como vas con el niño ese?_

 _-es realmente un acobardador, todo el tiempo quiere jugar, y sabes que, todas sus niñeras solo lo cuidamos para acercarnos a Ranma, el si vale la pena, algún día se enamorara de alguna de nosotras y dejarémos de actuar con ese mocoso_

 _Takara no podía creerlo, enserio ¿esa fue la causa de todas aquellas personas para que fueran amables con él? Solo porque era hijo de ¿Ranma Saotome?, aquel día algo se rompió en él, al ser un niño pequeño no recibía mucho amor, su padre todo el día entrenaba y solo jugaba con el por las noches y su madre estaba muy ocupada con el negocio familiar aparte de ser la siguiente líder de los amazona, desde ese día jamás volvió a jugar con sus niñeras_

 _ **Fin del flash**_

Corria sin rumbo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de un precipicio, tarde se dio cuenta cuando cayó, en su mente solo pensaba que nadie lo rescataría

-¡TAKARA!

El pequeño vio que ella se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, al verla bien observo que estaba llorando, ¿por él?, Akane lo abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras se sostuvo de una rama que le lastimo el brazo haciendo que sangrara, ella tenía un gesto de dolor en su rostro pero con lágrimas le dijo

-¡no vuelvas hacer eso! ¿En que estabas pensado acaso querías morir? Me asusté mucho cuando te vi caer, tú me importas mucho, no solo porque eres hijo de Ranma sino porque dentro de ti esta un niño que quiere el cariño de sus padres, quiero protegerte Takara

El pequeño niño comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que lo regañaban, peor que por su culpa ella estaba lesionada

-boba mira como quedaste-decía en un llanto propio de un niño, se ocultó entre sus ropas para que ella evitara verlo

Akane se enterneció por el pequeño, ese instinto maternal que le había traspasado Kazumi si era útil y entendió lo que siente una madre, aunque no fuera su hijo sentía gran calidez

Akane ya no podía aguantar estar ahí colgada, su brazo lesionada tenía menos fuerza y el otro sostenía a Takara

Parecía el fin pero sintió un fuerte estirón, al abrir los ojos estaba cargada en brazos de Ranma, mientras que ella sostenía a Takara en sus brazos, parecían una familia, ella se sonrojo, se veía tan de cera su rostro, al cabo de cinco minutos le dio asma a él, y se desmayó, ella recordó que él no podía estar cerca de una mujer por más de cinco minutos y a 50 centímetros de distancia, entonces ¿porque la salvo?

-papá estará bien

-eh?

-él tiene un problema con las mujeres por eso nunca tuvo una relación con otra mujer

Por alguna razón le hizo sentir aliviada pero no podía cargarlo por su lesión en el brazo asi que tendría que cuidar de padre e hijo Saotome, para su suerte la experiencia de sobrevivencia de Ryoga les sería muy útil, pero debía actuar rápido porque oscurecía y estaba muy lejos de la aldea amazona

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11 el fragmento de la verdad

Con su rápida velocidad, encontró lo que necesitaría para poder sobrevivir una noche en el frio bosque, los recuerdos de Ryoga estaban en su mente, era como si fuera el, pero entendió que al pasarle su experiencia también recibía los recuerdos de aquella persona, era algo divertido, Ryoga era bien torpe, pero luego esa sonrisa se nublo al ver los recuerdos de todos cuando ella murió

-Akane, ¿estás bien?, pregunta el pequeño Takara

-sí, pero desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre, pequeño Saotome-dijo con voz burlesca, se enterneció al ver al pequeño niño hacer un puchero, se le veía lindo

-no lo dije porque me agradaras, fea

Esas palabras le hicieron recuerdo a Ranma, de pronto vino un recuerdo donde estaban todos, discutiendo como siempre y en donde Ranma más joven le sacaba la lengua y le decía fea, esos recuerdos nunca volverían ya tendrían 22 años y aún eran unos idiotas, lo peor era que no recordaba porque murió hace cinco años…

El niño se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando vio a la peli azul llorar, con la máscara puesta no podía verla realmente pero sus ojos eran bien evidentes

-disculpa no quise decirte eso, yo lo siento mucho Akane y me agradas mucho, eres la primera persona que me trata bien sin tener el beneficio de ir detrás de mi padre

El pequeño abrazo a Akane, odiaba hacer llorar a alguien

-heredaste la estupidez de tu padre, Takara-comenzó a reír, el pequeño en venganza se lo quito su máscara, al verla se sonrojo mucho, nunca antes había visto a una persona tan bonita como ella

-y bien, soy fea verdad- le sonrió, el sintió la calidez de su sonrisa

-n-no es cierto, eres muy bonita Akane, la niñera más bonita que he tenido, de seguro ya debes estar casada

-jaja lo siento pero no, de recién vuelvo a la vida

El pequeño no entendió pero decidió no preguntar y le tomo de la mano para regresar a donde estaba su padre, a pesar de ser un niño era bien inteligente

Akane se sentó al lado de Ranma, le cambio la venda que llevaba en la cabeza, cuidando siempre de no estar muy cerca de el

-iré por más agua-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

-creo que lo acompañare-al intentar levantarse Ranma le jalo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, ella se sonrojo, sabía que estaba dormido pero no sabía que estaba sonámbulo

-su-suéltame te pondrás peor

-Akane, te amo, porque me dejaste solo-dijo entre sueños el joven pelinegro

-Ranma, lo siento- intento alejarse de él lentamente pero el pelinegro la jalo aún más haciendo que se besaran por la torpeza de sus actos, ella quedo totalmente en shock, se separó rápidamente de él y se supo su máscara de nuevo, no podía ni mirarle por la vergüenza

Lo raro del asunto era que él no se acordaba de ella, quizás algo le hizo Shampoo para que el olvidara a ella, le froto su cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratara, en ese instante vino un recuerdo color negro, era del día de su muerte, abrió los ojos quedando estática

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Akane estaba en su habitación, pensando en que Ranma se le declararía, de pronto se abre la puerta fuertemente y oye una voz antes de que todo se nublara_

" _fue tu culpa ¿no es así? Te odio Akane Tendo"_

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

Se alejó de Ranma por instinto, miro asustada su mano, era un fragmento de sus recuerdos de lo que pasó antes de su muerte, ¿realmente la odiaban tanto?, debía saber cómo sucedieron las cosas hace cinco años, y ahora sabía que la clave era Ranma para obtener sus recuerdos, pero el pelinegro era ahora un desconocido, o a menos él la vería así, de pronto el pequeño regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Akane tan asustada era obvio que había pasado algo

-Akane ¿qué te paso? Dime por favor

Ella sabía que el pensaría mal de ella y que estaría detrás de Ranma, pero no quería engañarlo, se acercó a su frente y el pequeño pudo ver todos los recuerdos de Akane, todo lo que paso desde su muerte y como sufrieron cada uno de ellos, hasta lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, no se molestó porque entendió que su padre realmente amaba a Akane, el igual la quería mucho

-ya sabes porque estoy aquí, no quería mentirte

-ya cállense, Takara no molestes a tu niñera y tu azulada déjame dormir-dijo malhumorado Ranma, mientras que Akane le lanzo una piedra encima desplomándolo por completo

-que imbécil eres papá-dijo el pequeño Saotome decepcionado de su padre, no sabía que era un completo insensible con las mujeres

-¡ ¿hey que te pasa?!-grito muy enojado

-¡maldito aprovechado!-lo golpeo con un mazo que tenía escondido

A Ranma esto le pareció extraño, era como si conociera a esta mujer, pero al pensarlo le dolía cabeza, recordaba que antes de discutir con Shampoo ella le puso unos aretes en su oreja pero quería olvidar algo importante o quizás no

 _ **Flash**_

 _-no me toques nunca Shampoo te odio, no te atrevas a compararte con Akane-dijo muy dolido pero a la vez odiaba cuando ella lo tocaba, sabía que eran marido y mujer o a menos eso creían pero no soportaba que una mujer lo tocara especialmente Shampoo, quien fue la que la que ocasiono todo su dolor_

 _-quien era esa mujer que te estaba coqueteando airen-dijo la amazona sin importarle lo que decía su esposo, quería saber la identidad de la encapuchada a toda costa_

 _-no te lo diré, no quiero que te metas en mi vida, sabes muy bien que solo estoy contigo por mi hijo, no por que ame, yo solo amo a Akane_

 _Estas palabras hicieron hervir de rabia a la amazona, siempre era Akane, Akane y mas Akane, porque él no se enamoró de ella durante todo este tiempo, acaso aun amaba a Akane, pero ¿Por qué?_

 _-muy bien airen, te daré el divorcio pero si te pones estos aretes, fueron importantes para mi generación, a menos acepta esto-dijo con tristeza, al parecer él se lo creyó y se lo coloco el arete en una de sus orejas y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, estaba sombrío y sin emociones_

 _-ahora estas bajo mi poder aire, olvida a esa mujer que conociste hace unos instante y también olvida el amor que sentiste por Akane_

 _-s-si Shampoo, te amo-esta palabras fueron forzadas, el luchaba en su interior pero era inútil, estaba bajo su poder ahora_

 _-bésame airen-dijo melosa_

 _El artista marcial se acercó a ella, le tomo por la cintura, la beso apasionadamente, un beso lleno de lujuria, obsesión pero no amor a menos no por parte de Ranma, al cabo de unos minutos el joven perdió la consciencia, quedando dormido en las piernas de Shampoo_

 _-eres un buen esposo, pero no me satisfaces con tu problema, oh amado airen eres bien apuesto, fuerte y alto, no quiero que otra te tenga en sus manos, sino soy yo no quiero que seas de otra más-dijo la amazona mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Ranma mientras que lo observaba dormir plácidamente_

 _ **Fin del flash**_

El arete reacciono ante lo que él quería recordar, se agarró fuertemente la cabeza

-papá, oh no esto es malo

-que sucede Takara

-le está viniendo uno de sus problemas, rápido abraza a mi padre

-pero, él no puede acercarse a mi

-solo hazlo yo sé que hacer

Ella obedeció al pequeño, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, parecía que el se desmayaría al contacto con ella, pero cerro fuertemente los ojos y un destello los cubrió a ambos, al abrir los ojos no era ella misma, es mas no sentía su cuerpo como el de una mujer, se vio bien y era un hombre, más alto y musculoso, con el mismo cuerpo que Ranma

-pero ¡¿qué me sucedió?!-grito lo mas fuerte posible

-lo siento no había opción-dijo el pequeño sosteniendo una agua de los pozos de jusenkio

-takara-dijo lo mas molesto e indignado

-no te preocupes solo dura un mes, mi padre moriría si estaba más cerca de ti, así que te hice un hombre como el, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por el hecho que seas mujer, ahora serás mi niñero Aki-dijo burlesco Takara

-te mato-dijo corriendo detrás de él pero el niño se escondió detrás de su padre y le saco la lengua a su nuevo niñero

Sabía que sería difícil, no pensó que se transformaría en un hombre, quizás ahora entendería a Ranma por lo que pasaba, pero debía concentrarse en recuperar sus recuerdos de esa noche, ahora sabía que la clave era Ranma…

Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por comentar mi historia, disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste el capítulo y comenten xD jeje los quiero, gracias por tenerme paciencia

Agradecimientos:

 _ **Andy-saotome-tendo**_

 _ **Yolo**_

 _ **Paulayjoaqui**_

 _ **Eliza tendo**_

 _ **Flakita**_

 _ **Srosefe-123**_

 _ **Cuando termine la historia responderé a todos los que comentaron, será realmente largo xD asi que por eso no estoy respondiendo a sus sexys comentarios xD jaja bueno gracias y hasta la proxima**_


	12. Chapter 12 el nuevo amante

Al día siguiente volvieron a la aldea amazona, Akane en su forma de hombre cargaba al pelinegro recordó cuando ella cargo a Ranma y tuvo que cargarla en su forma de mujer, ahora era en su forma de hombre en que lo hacía, pero al final se quedarían en sus recuerdos del pasado, ahora que sabía que Ranma era la clave para descubrir el misterio de su muerte debía estar más cerca de él, lo que no aceptaba era que ahora debía tener cuidado con las mujeres amazonas, en un descuido podría derrotar a una y eso sería lo último que pensaría hacer

-hey Aki, si ese fragmento del recuerdo de tu muerte te llego con mi papá, puede ser que él estuvo en ese momento, lo que significa que lo que paso solo puedes recuperar los recuerdos mediante las personas que estuvieron ahí, aunque solo es una teoría

El joven peli azul se detuvo en seco, si Takara tenía razón, eso significaba que ¿Ranma estaba en aquel momento que murió?, su teoría era muy convincente como para no creerle

-a pesar que eres hijo de Ranma eres muy inteligente-dijo en forma de burla, el pequeño niño la miro muy confundido, después de todo él no sabe lo que paso en la vida de su padre en la adolescencia

Al llegar a la residencia Saotome lo primero que hizo Aki fue llevar a Ranma a su habitación, lo coloco suavemente en su cama, lo contemplo por unos momentos

-" _el me beso anoche y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, quizás haya pensado que era Shampoo"_

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, al hacerlo un cálido recuerdo vino a ella y fue entonces cuando alguien llego

-hey tú, quien ser y por qué estás en la habitación de mi marido

No podía creerlo, era Shampoo, estaba estático por el momento, debía mirarla o quizás correr, mejor no voltearía, ahora que estaba en hombre quizás no la reconociera, pero aun así debía actuar con cautela, se volteo lentamente hasta que quedo frente a frente con ella, la miro seriamente, ambas miradas se encontraron, por el brillo del sol que entraba por su habitación se tornaron amarillos haciéndolo ver más atractivo, Shampoo se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de golpe, era verdaderamente un hombre guapísimo, ese cabello azulado despeinado lo hacía ver más varonil, con su piel blanca como la nieve que hacia resaltar más su color de cabello con esos ojos que eran fascinante y atractivos a la vez, sus ojos lilas bajaron a su cuerpo, era verdaderamente fornido y de buen físico

-dime tu nombre

Realmente no se esperaba esto, Shampoo hablándole de buena manera, esto era de temer, y de fortuna se había olvidado su nombre, estaba tan nervioso que no tenía idea de que hacer, hasta que alguien interrumpió el ambiente pesado

-se llama Aki y es mi nuevo niñero, madre quiero un niñero hombre a una mujer, un hombre me entenderá más-dijo de forma seria Takara

-ummmm interesante, luego te indicare como criar a un Saotome-al decir esto se marchó con una sonrisa en sus labios, era la segunda vez que se sonrojaba al ver a un hombre que no era Ranma

Aki se tiro al piso respirando agitadamente con los ojos bien abiertos

-hombre, eso si que me dio miedo, joder esto me molesta

-¿te molesta el simple hecho que como versión masculino de la femenina es mejor y popular entre las amazona de la aldea?

Miro con aires de furia al pequeño, este desvió la mirada al instante asustado, Akane era alguien sensible hasta que la hagas enojar

-desde ahora seré un hombre, deberé actuar como uno, espero hacerlo bien

Al pasar los días Aki mostraba sus habilidades para las artes marciales, derrotaba a cada adversario que intentara retar a Shampoo, ese era su deber como el niñero de Takara Saotome, su forma tan varonil y amable encantaba a las mujeres amazonas, podía decirse que hasta fuera un hombre amazona debido a su habilidad en todo tipo de artes marciales, era el segundo hombre mas fuerte de la tribu amazona, el primero era Ranma, aunque no se habían enfrentado aun en combate, pero a ella no le importaba, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su mayor temor

-h-hola Aki, puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo una joven amazona de cabello corto rubio y de ojos azules grises

-si por supuesto-dijo el alto joven y pensó que no se imaginaba que un hombre podía ser tan alto, y que era gracioso ver a las chicas tan bajitas

Dejo de entrenar y se cambio de camisa para hablar con ella

-m-me gustas mucho Aki, quiero que sepas mis sentimientos y si tengo una oportunidad contigo que me lo digas por favor

-te entregaría todo mi amor, pero no creo en el amor, tengo el corazón herido, no quiero lastimarte así que lo siento mucho himatori

La muchacha parecía entenderlo pero las lagrimas salieron sin querer de sus ojos, Aki se sintió culpable, quizás se excedio, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo, y al hacerlo se sintió como Ranma cuando la abrazaba, la sintió tan pequeña en sus brazos y a la vez si se rompiera en miles de pedazos si hacia mas fuerza

-Aki…

-lo siento, no puedo corresponderte pero tampoco quiero lastimarte

-déjame darte un beso como una despedida

Esto sonrojo al peli azul y abrió los ojos sorprendido, se alejó de un salto

-qué cosa Himatori, pero eres una niña yo tengo 22 años y tú 16, no creo que sea bueno para ti, y menos alguien como yo

-pero Aki solo será una vez y sé que eres muy mayor para mí pero aun así quiero un beso tuyo

El peliazul no podía estar mas rojo que nunca, primero porque era una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre, aunque en realidad era ella misma en su versión hombre, pero eso estaba mal, estaba tan estático que no se dio cuenta cuando ella salto encima de él y le dio un beso en sus labios, como era mas baja que el se sostuvo del cuello de Aki, este estaba como cuando Shampoo beso a Ranma por primera vez

-Takara estaba comiendo feliz, mientras paso por el dojo al ver esa escena escupió la comida y corrió a ver la escena escondido en un arbusto, se fijó que Aki estaba en total shock mientras que ella lo besaba con mas pasión y se dijo asimismo que si no hacía algo pronto violarían a su niñero

Saco su plan b y rápidamente arrojo un líquido extraño en el cuerpo de Aki, esta vez se trasformó en un gato negro con mechones azulados y mas una bola de humo, mientras la chica tosía el tomo al animal aturdido en sus manos y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a un lugar seguro

-vaya acaso no puedes librártelas sin mi o que Akane, de veras que eres muy dócil con las mujeres y eso que eres una jajajaja

-no te rías eso no me gusto para nada

-no te preocupes, ese no eras tú, ahorita estas en la forma masculina si hubieras nacido siendo hombre, aunque te advierto que como estas en hombre tendrás a pensar como uno, esta pócima no solo te convierte en un hombre sino que te comenzaran a gustar las mujeres y estas de suerte mi padre también se convierte en una mujer

Akane aún no había digerido todo lo que le estaba diciendo Takara, en efecto si era hijo de Shampoo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero…

Al instante golpeo a Takara en la cabeza dejándole un enorme chichón, mientras apretaba sus manos de la furia que sentía en esos momentos

-auch no te enojes Aki, no había medido las consecuencias hasta que leí las instrucciones al final, discúlpame fue mi culpa

Aki se desmayó ante toda esta información, en su mente solo podía pensar en recuperar sus recuerdos, pero, no sabía lo que tendría que llegar hacer para recuperarlos, quizás acostarse con alguien, ya que debía hacer lo que hizo en el momento que paso eso, pero le aterraba la idea de hacer esas cosas, pero estaba dispuesta hacerlo, pero aún no estaba seguro que pasaría en su cuerpo de hombre, debía actuar con cautela pero,¿ llegaría a sentir atracción por la forma femenina de Ranma?

-Aki…¡DESPIERTA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!

Al instante salto de un brinco de la cama en donde estaba, cayendo al suelo todo aturdido, se masajeo la cabeza, al enfocar bien su vista observo a Ranma en frente de ella, o mejor dicho el

-que se supone que haces Ranma-dijo todo enojado, observando fríamente al pelinegro, se levantó en frente de él y pudo notar que eran del mismo tamaño, solo que el cabello de Ranma era mas largo que el de ella, pero, mejor se alejaría de el mientras pudiera

-tu obligación no es dormir sino cuidar de mi hijo Takara, asi que cámbiate que no te pago en vano

-espere un momento estaba inconsciente así que no me reclame nada que yo sepa eres tu su padre no yo-respondió amenazante

-yo entreno día y noche no puedo cuidar de el porque se lastimaría y además no es de tu incumbencia

-en estos momentos Takara esta en la escuela leí bien sus horarios

-entonces acompáñame a mi entrenamiento, quiero ver que tan bueno eres en las artes marciales ya que las mujeres de esta aldea te adoran

-perdón-dijo demasiado sorprendido estando boquiabierto, una cosa era ver de lejos a Ranma pero otra cosa muy distinta es entrenar con el y mas sabiendo que podrá transformarse en una mujer tarde o temprano, no quería sentir atracción por el en su forma femenina, realmente solo a ella le podían pasar las cosas mas extrañas desde que llego a China

-es una orden apresúrate Aki

No le quedo mas alternativa a Akane que seguirlo, creo que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, lo peor del asunto fue que cuando llegaron a su objetivo eran puros estanques con bambú sobresaliendo, igual que jusenkio

-no me diga que entrenaremos aquí

-por supuesto que si o me dirás que le tienes miedo al agua

-pero tu te transformas en mujer y no creo que sea lo mas adecuado para ti

-espera… ¿cómo sabes que me transformo en mujer?

" _Listo ya fregué, me descubrió que hago, esto va de mal en peor"_

-bueno el dia que te rescate con Takara, tuve que transformarte en mujer como dijo Takara para que seas mas liviano ya que también estaba herido y no creo poder cargarte en ese estado

Ranma ignoro lo ultimo que dijo y salto encima de un bambú para entrenar, seguidamente lo hizo Akane y comenzaron a darse golpes mientras saltaban a los distintos palos del lugar, Aki demostró su gran destreza pero Ranma no se quedaba atrás, comenzaron a subir el ritmo de los golpes, mas rápidos y mas fuertes

-eres bueno Aki pero no podrás conmigo

-eso crees-pensó en una estrategia para poder derrotarlo, fue cuando noto un punto clave, dirigió su puño a la cara de Ranma fue cuanto este se cubrió con ambos brazos y fue entonces que dejo en descubierto su estómago, Aki aprovecho este descuido y con su otro brazo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Ranma arrojándolo a un estanque

-NOOOOO QUE HICEEEEEE, se supone que no debía caer al agua, esto es malo, no mirare a Ranma- al decir esto se tapó los ojos con sus manos

-ganaste, no creí que hubiera alguien que pudiera pegarme como lo hiciste tu, pero porque no me miras Aki

-lo siento señor Saotome, pero seria falta de respeto además soy un hombre y usted es ahora una mujer y tengo miedo de que pudiera sentir algo

-no seas idiota que también soy un hombre, solo mírame no hay nada de que puedas sentir

Aki volteo y miro a Ranma a la cara, fue cuando sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón, se sonrojo tanto que era capaz de desmayarse, al final tenía razón Takara, sintió atracción por la forma femenina de Ranma

-d-discúlpeme pero tengo que irme-dijo decepcionado y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible

Ranma no entendió lo que paso, quizás era una broma, pero por lo pronto seguiría con su entrenamiento

Al llegar a la aldea amazona se encerró en la habitación de Ranma y se durmió en la cama, al llegar tan triste no se había fijado que su habitación estaba al lado

Shampoo llego a la residencia Saotome y pensó que quizás su esposo había vuelto de su entrenamiento, subió las escaleras y entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de su marido y lo vio durmiendo entre las sabanas, como estaba con los aros de la obediencia debía aprovechar

Se sentó al lado de el y acaricio sus labios, pero al ver que no tenía los aros puesto sabía que se alertaría y lo que hizo fue ponerles los aros de repuesto y dijo

-te ordeno que me beses y me hagas tuya airen-pero no pensó que el que estaba debajo de las sabanas no era Ranma sino Aki

Aki estaba dormido asi que no sabía lo que hacía, se levantó y quedo sentado de frente a Shampoo

-espera no eres Ranma-antes que dijera algo el peli azul ya había aprisionado sus labios, no sabía lo que pasaría

El peli azul se sacó su playera y ella pudo apreciar su cuerpo fornido, se llenaba de deseos por poseerlo, sabía que estaba en un error y que él no era Ranma, pero los deseos de la carne eran más fuertes, Aki se encimo en Shampoo y ella quedo prisionera de sus brazos, estaba totalmente sonrojada

-Aki…

Fue cuando Akane abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que Shampoo estaba debajo de el

-¿Shampoo? Pero que, no puedo moverme-dijo haciendo fuerza para resistirse pero era imposible su cuerpo se movía por si solo

-que demonios por que no puedo mover mi cuerpo-dice mientras se resistía inútilmente y su cuerpo se acercaba mas a la amazona

Esto era un trauma, ya que era algo que nunca experimento, miraba sus acciones con temor, su mano derecha agarro un seno de la amazona y ella gimió con el acto

-porque mi cuerpo no ¿reacciona?

Como su cuerpo realizaba movimientos que mantenían ocupada a la amazona ella no podía darle la orden de que se detuviera

-eres mejor que Ranma para esto, pero me causas mas placer, y desde ahora serás mi amante Aki, ahora duerme

Akane no sabia lo que había dicho, solo se dio cuenta que ahora le iría peor, comenzó a perder la conciencia y lo último que vio fue a Shampoo decir

-seras mi amante…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

No me maten pero asi me salio les prometo que no llegaran lejos, solo que me inspire en un fanfic que se trataba de que Ranma había nacido como mujer y no como hombre y ¿Naviki la transfomó en como seria si hubiera nacido hombre y ya sabran lo que habra pasado, un saludo a todos los que comentaron


	13. Chapter 13

Notas de la autora: no se cuanto tiempo me tome para escribir este capitulo, ni de que tiempo deje de subirlo, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza pero ya llego la inspiración espero les guste

Capitulo 13 mientras mas días pasan mas soy hombre

Akane despertó con un dolor en la cabeza sabia que algo había pasado por el modo en que se encontraba, no llevaba su playera pero estaba dormido en una cama que no era suya, fue cuando un fragmento del recuerdo vino a su mente de golpe abrió los ojos, frunciendo levemente el ceño, miro atónico sus manos mientras aparecían imágenes tocando el cuerpo de la amazona, que había pasado anoche de lo que el no se enterase

-que demonios me hizo ella, no-dijo al adivinar la respuesta-no puede ser que ella y yo…

No debe ser ninguna confusión lo que el peli azul recordara ni lo que estaba deduciendo, a pesar de que si lo hizo con ella o no, no cambia el hecho de sus acciones accidentales

-takara tiene razón, este no es Akane, mi yo mujer dejo de existir por un tiempo, mi mente es distinta, poco a poco me vuelvo como un hombre, no puede ser, yo soy mujer, y no un hombre, de ninguna manera se lo diré a takara, no se lo que ha pasado así que es mejor averiguar las cosas ante que haga una locura

No encontró su camisa así que salió al descubierto, que más daba que iba a mostrar si siendo mujer estaría obligada a buscar ropa, pero como hombre no importaba, salió a las afueras de la residencia saotome en medio de un bosque se detuvo, ocultaba sus ojos debajo de su flequillo, apretó fuertemente sus puños

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

Ranma estaba entrenando en el bosque como siempre lo hacía, desgraciadamente cayó en un río para ayudar a un niño, como era deshabitado esa parte del bosque no había agua caliente, ni daba tiempo para volver, al seguir su trayectoria se escuchaba fuertes ruidos de golpes no muy lejos de ahí, si dudarlo se dirigió al lugar, si era un extraño lo acabaría

-aki…-fue lo único que pudieron decir

El peliazul se detuvo agitado, no se volteo a verlo porque sabía de quien era esa voz femenina, solo corrió sin mirar atrás, por alguna razón la pelirroja no dudo en seguirlo

-hey esperaaa

-déjeme en paz señor saotome

-no seas poco hombre y detente

Que ironia que dijera eso de aki, porque el no era del todo hombre

Ranma saltó lo mas alto que pudo y cayó justo encima de el hombre que tenia en frente, el golpe fue algo fuerte, Ranma se encontraba sentada encima del muchacho, mientras que el no quería verlo en ese estado, no sabia porque Ranma le causaba todos esas emociones

-bájese por favor

-no entiendo tu manera de ser Aki, acaso no puedes mirarme a la cara o que me odias

Al terminar de decir esto el peli azul miro fijamente el rostro de la mujer que estaba sentada encima de el, sus miradas por fin se encontraron, ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, la mirada de aki era seria pero estaba sorprendido, la mirada de ranko era un poco mas expresiva, se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, aki recorría el cuerpo de ranko, realmente había madurado como mujer, a pesar de ser hombre ella, la versión de ranma le atraía mucho, su corazón latía rápido, por otro lado ranko veía en sus ojos similitud con alguien del pasado, alguien que ya había conocido, a pesar de verlo muchas veces estar tan cerca fue algo que despertó en el su deseo de mujer, fue algo raro

-señor saotome le pido que se baje de mi-estaba a punto de abajarlo cuando puso mas fuerza

-espera, y tu yo nos conocemos o que

-por que lo dice tan repentinamente

-porque siento algo raro dentro de mi, es la primera vez en mi forma de mujer que te miro a los ojos

-por favor alejese, porque usted me esta volviendo loco-cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras frncia el ceño

-dime porque, si sabes que soy hombre

-no puedo explicárselo, solo se que debe irse antes que cometa una locura-su respiración se notaba mas agitada

-no lo hare, quiero saber porque estas asi conmigo, se que también soy hombre atrapado en este cuerpo de mujer pero realmente no puedo dejar asi el niñero de mi único hijo

Aki ya no lo escuchaba, su mente era la de un hombre ahora, y ahora solo pensaba en hacerla suya a la versión femenina del hombre que amo

-espera porque me miras asi

-lo siento ranma…pero te lo advertí, no puedo controlarme mas

El peli azul agarro fuertemente las muñecas de aquella mujer pelirroja, la fuerza era tanta que ranma no podía zafarse fácilmente

-espera…

-no puedo mas-la arrincono en un árbol cercano, mientras besaba su cuello con ternura y lentitud, no sabia porque no podía detenerse, creo que se había reprimido por mucho tiempo y por lo tanto estaba explotando

-asi que es asi como un hombre se siente cuando reprime estas emociones

-aki, suéltame…-decia sonrojada

-no lo hare

-el peli azul le levanto su camisa china dejando ver sus enormes senos, con sus manos de varon jalo sus muñecas hacia los costados de su cuerpo, el mientras tanto lamio los pezones lentamente para despertar sus deseos sexuales, pero ranma estaba muy sonrojada como para seguir resistiendo, solo se movia inútilmente, ya estaba atrapada

-detente aki-decia entre gemidos

-ranma…no puedo me vuelves loco, se que eres hombre pero yo soy una mujer

La beso en los labios con amor y deseo, iba lento porque sabia lo que le había pasado en el pasado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba actuando mal

Se alejo rápidamente de ella, mientras que ambos respiraban agitados

-que estaba haciendo, lo siento señor saotome, me descontrole por unos momentos, no volverá a pasar, es mas no me volveré a acercar a usted-dijo muy apenado

Salio corriendo, saltanto entre los arboles para perderse en el horizonte, dejando a un ranma muy confundido y agitado

Unas horas mas tarde….

Aki caminaba por todos lados evitando a shampoo y a ranma, realmente no quería encontrarse con ellos

El pequeño takara no sabia ni como reaccionar después de lo que le conto su niñero

-espera, como quieres que responda a eso si solo soy un niño

-solo te dije que casi le hago daño a tu padre, tienes razón mi mentalidad es de un hombre ahora, no se que pueda hacer, y tampoco encontré un fragmento de los recuerdos de mi muerte, este avance es muy lento, cuanto crees que dure esta tortura

-pj dije que iba a durar un mes pero si dura mas me estafaron

Dos meses después…

Las cosas se han calmado en la casa saotome y verdaderamente fue un reto para nuestro sencual y atractivo aki, quien evito victoriosamente a ranma y a Shampoo hasta que…

-hey como estas aki hace tiempo que no he estado contigo-dijo melosa la amazona

-espera que… realmente paso algo esa noche-dijo lo mas serio posible

-claro que no, no llegamos lejos ya que al final dijiste algo raro como que amas a una tal ranko y solo te quedaste dormido, pero ahora es mi oportunidad

-no espera, no puedes

Estaba tan cerca que el rose de sus manos por su rostro vino un fragmento del recuerdo perdido…

Continuara

Notas de la autora: me tarde casi un mes escribiendo esto, literal desde el 10 de mayo y espero que les haya gustado, creo que en vacaciones de invierno podre publicar mas y un abrazo a los que siguen la historia hasta la proxima


	14. Chapter 14

Notas de la autora: jeje creo que tardo mucho escribiendo los capítulos de la historia, pero realmente estoy ocupada con mis deberes del colegio ya que estoy en la pre promo o 5to de secundaria un año mas y estare en la universidad y ahí si dejare de escribir pero antes de eso quiero poder terminar todas mis historias hasta entonces me pondré a escribir

Capitulo 14 cambios en Ranma

 _Recuerdo negro…_

 _Aki podía ver a travez de los ojos de Shampoo, estaba al frente de su casa de ella, se le veía asustada es mas estaba paralizada, en frente de ella estaba una akane siendo apuñalada por alguien que no se podía ver claramente, y a ranma en frente todo impactado, perdido, sin poder hacer nada porque no se podía mover, le habían echado somnífero, lo único que pudo escuchar fue: ¿fue tu culpa no es así? Te odio Akane Tendo…_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Al instante se separo de la amazona goteando gotas de sudor por su rostro, respirando agitadamente

-que pasar, porque de repente te pusiste asi

El peliazul la abrazo, el abrazo fue tan fuerte que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado junto que ella podía sentir su miembro del hombre que tenia frente suyo

Sin mas salio corriendo, dejando confundida a la amazona

-tenia mis sospechas de que Shampoo me había matado pero ahora que se que ella lo vio todo, no es mi asesina-de repente paro en seco

-espera un minuto, si ella lo vio todo, igual ranma desde una expectativa diferente quiere decir que ellos dos saben quién es pero no lo recuerdan, al menos ranma, pero Shampoo si, eso quiere decir que debo ¿seducirla? Se quedó pasmado con solo pensarlo

Se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño takara, le echo agua fría para que se despierte de su sueño

-qué te pasa animal-reclamo molesto el niño mojado

-te lo mereces por lo que me hiciste, ya pasaron dos meses y tu dijiste que duraría un mes

-no puede ser me estafaron, creo que es temporal el efecto, pero si pasaron dos meses eso significa que es una probabilidad de que sea permanente

-QUEEE

-vamos no grites asi que no fue mi culpa que ese vendedor me haya vendido gato por liebre, además te queda mas asi, ya que tu personalidad es muy masculina para ser mujer pero mírale el lado bueno, al menos podrás estar con mi padre sin que el se desmaye por su debilidad

-como quieres que le vea el lado bueno si soy mujer, y es mas le dije a tu padre que era mujer, que estupidez mas grande he cometido-dijo de forma infantil mientras se agarra las mejillas con sus dos manos

-realmente te vez mejor como hombre, atractivo y lleno de mujeres

-eso lo dices porque tu eres hombre de nacimiento, pero yo no, yo soy mujer

-bueno ahora seras hombre hasta que averiguemos lo que paso y ver hasta donde es el efecto y el tiempo

-lo dices asi porque eres tu quien no pasara lo que yo-lo miraba de forma asesina

-en fin solo debes saber esperar un poco Aki

-bien me ire a entrenar-dijo entrecerrando los ojos con sarcasmo

-creo que después de todo eres la indicada para mi padre, mi madre no demuestra mucho cariño por mi…

Dos horas después…

Esta vez nuestro protagonista se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de la residencia, se notaba las habilidades transmitidas por Ryoga, hablando de eso hace tiempo que no lo visitaba o a ukio, pero debía buscar antes la respuesta de todo esto

-muy bien recapitulemos, ranma estaba inmovilizado, Shampoo paralizada escondida en el árbol al frente de mi casa, pero es muy borroso la cara de mi asesino, pero ella debió haberlo visto estoy seguro, pero como acercarme a ella para que me lo diga todo, enamorarla ¿es mi única opción?, eso sería dejar de lado lo que queda de mi yo mujer

Caminaba pensativo, realmente lo que haría sería algo muy importante para su vida, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que caminaba en dirección de ranma, este al verlo se quedó paralizado, no por miedo, sino porque era algo embarazoso para ambos, pero Aki paso de largo sin decirle nada, algo en él se rompía, no sabía porque, pero su corazón le dolía, quizás en su forma de mujer sus sentimientos eran un descontrol total como…en ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen de una chica de cabello corto azulado sonriéndole mientras decía su nombre

-quien es ella

Al rato brillo los aretes que llevaba puesto y le ardió la cabeza, se la sujeto con ambas manos

-¿de quién estaba hablando?-dijo de forma extraña, ya que era como si algo lo obligara a olvidar a akane

Eran como las nueve de la noche, ranma se encontraba en el tejado de la residencia, como era de noche no se notaba que estaba allí, estaba raro porque sus sentimientos no lo lograba comprender, estaba convertido en mujer ya que horas antes había llovido y como estaba en reparación la tubería del agua caliente debía esperar hasta dentro de unos días, pero no lograba entender lo que le sucedía con ese hombre llamado aki, ¿acaso le estaba gustado? Pero si él es hombre, es algo estúpido pensar que debía gustarle

-me siento como un idiota, ese estúpido feminista se aprovechó que estaba convertido en mujer, esa humillación no la olvidare…

De pronto debajo de la residencia se encontraba aki, como acababa de bañarse después de entrenar estaba con su camisa en el hombro, dejando al descubierto su físico de artista marcial, el peli azul volteo rápido hacia la persona que lo estaba viendo, ya que podía detectar a alguien por muy lejos que se encuentre

-porque el señor ranma me mira de esa manera-dijo esto último confundido, observo que la mirada de la pelirroja era triste sin brillo, con una mirada seria

-no me gusta que me vean con lastima-se enojó el peli azul, salto hacia el tejado aterrizando al frente de ranma, este como estaba pensativo ni lo había notado, sin embargo estaban a centímetros uno del otro

-oye ranma-dijo serio y un poco enojado, sin despegar la mirada de la pelirroja

-eh-dijo la pelirroja reaccionando al verlo tan cerca se tropezó haciendo que sus labios se juntaran mientras ella estaba arriba de el

-" _esto definitivamente no tenía en mente_ "-pensó aki con los ojos en forma de plato

Ranma por su parte estaba pálida, no esperaba que el estaría tan cerca, y en esa posición es algo que no le gustaría, con lo confundido que estaba esto seria peor

En separar ese beso fue sin duda la pelirroja, al ver la cara de confusión del peli azul le lanzo un golpe en la mejilla, volteándole la cara a este

-te odio, desde que llegaste solo me están pasando cosas malas, ¡NO TE VUELVAS ACERCAR A MI, NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRE Y TU MENOS!

Aki estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirroja, y fue cuando recordó las palabras hirientes que el le decía siendo mujer, pero ahora que era hombre le dolía pero no salían las lágrimas, se limpió la sangre de su mejilla, mientras que rápidamente se levantó del suelo mientras se ponía la camisa

-bien…

Ranma lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, ser mujer lo hacía mas vulnerable

-tampoco es que a mi me gustara un hombre como tu que se puede transformar en mujer, eres un fenómeno y sabes que a mi me gustan las mujeres completas…-dijo esto ultimo de una manera fría, sin mas salto hacia abajo adentrándose a la residencia saotome, dejando a una pelirroja en llanto que ella misma había causado, al pasar la puerta la cerro y se sentó cubriendo su rostro con sus piernas en forma fetal

-ahora soy completamente hombre es normal, mientras sea hombre no debo pensar en ranma

-aki donde estabas-dijo la amazona con una sonrisa dulce

El peli azul levanto la mirada y vio que no estaba tan mala, es más se veía atractiva" _te odio, desde_ _que llegaste solo me están pasando cosas malas_ "

-" _esas fueron tus palabras ranma, si el efecto es permanente entonces no hay vuelta atrás"_

Agarro a la amazona por su muñeca, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de esta misma, olvido por completo que también ranma dormía ahí

-que haces aki

-te hare mia-dicho esto comenzó a quitarle la ropa, y por instinto ella se dejo llevar, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo exactamente pero con la rabia cualquiera comete locuras…

Continuara…

Noooo ya termino el capi y como ya me suena yaoi pero recuerden que akane esta transformada en hombre por tiempo indefinido hasta nuevo aviso, espero que les haya gustado y agradecer a akane3000 por su comentario eres la única que aun se acuerda de mi historia xD admito que escribo a paso de peta y gracias por leer la historia y no tengo historias en wattpad, realmente no conocía la pagina pero me registrare para escribir igualmente alla mis contenidos

saludos


	15. Chapter 15

Notas de la autora: creo que los fines de semana subiré un capitulo, eso si tengo tiempo, pero bueno espero que les guste y comenten xD

Capitulo 15 rompiste mi corazón

Ranma se dirigía a dormir a su habitación, cuando escucha unos gemidos de mujer, al entre abrir la puerta ve a Shampoo teniendo relaciones con aki, ese hombre alto de cabello azulado y de piel blanca, se quedó petrificada, ya que como sabemos no habrá agua caliente un tiempo, no podía creer que después de todo aki se acostara con su esposa, por un lado no le importaba Shampoo pero por aki le dolía. Sabía que el peli azul estaba atento de sus movimientos, que ella estaba parada y que se acercaba, pero aun así no le importo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-estúpido-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse sin decir nada, quería aparentar ser fuerte, pero de nada sirvió, sin pensarlo el peliazul siguió a la pelirroja, no sin antes ser detenido por la mano de la amazona

-no te vayas aki, lo estas haciendo muy bien, no me puedes dejar asi

-no puedo quedarme, debo hacer otra cosa-se puso su pantalón y sus zapatillas, como no había tiempo solo dejo su camisa china para salir corriendo y seguir a esa pelirroja

-porque no entraste furioso, debería haberte enojado que haya despojado a tu esposa, pero sin embargo solo te pusiste a llorar, que tanto has cambiado en tu forma femenina-elevó la oz para que ella lo escuchara

Ranma solo corria, verlo le causaba algo que no quería, no aceptaría que fuera amor yaoi o cualquier otra cosa que aman las mujeres, el era hombre hecho y derecho, pero no podía ni siquiera similar que no le importo, o que estaba enojado

-oh no, a mi no me dejas asi ranma-salto por encima de la pelirroja cayendo encima de ella, sujeto sus brazos para que no escapara

-¡mírame!-grito eufórico el peli azul

-ya es tarde, te acostaste con ella, ahora no vengas a reclamarme

-tu mismo dijiste que me odiabas, como hombre cualquier mujer puede tenerme, ya que ahora solo deseo sexo con las mujeres para satisfacer mis necesidades de hombre, pero que no hayas entrado enojado por lo que hice no me gusto, enojate ranma

-no puedo, no sé por qué no puedo

-porque no admites que me amas-dijo por fin aki, con una mirada seria y totalmente relajada

-n-o te amo, jamas lo hare-dijo orgullosa

-entonces porque lloras si debería no dolerte por algo que hago y seguire haciendo

-no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, solo que me dolió la traición de mi esposa-dijo la pelirroja intentando disimular

-entiendo-se levantó mientras daba la espalda a la pelirroja

-bueno esa es la razón por la que llorabas entonces, no me preocupare por ti si se que ahora no llorabas por mi, arregla las cosas con tu mujer te la devuelvo, no tiene lo que busco, adiós pelirroja-caminó lentamente devuelta a la habitación de la amazona, ya que había olvidado su camisa y no podía pasearse por la casa de esa manera

-renuncio, me ire mañana mismo

-que-dijo en susurros la pelirroja

Eran casi media noche akane estaba en la habitación de takara, mientras lo miraba con ternura como si de su padre se tratara

-me iré takara, realmente no crea que sirva de algo quedarme, mi muerte es algo que ya esta claro, soy hombre ahora, la akane murió ahora, mi muerte lo arreglare lo mismo, buscare quien pueda decirme la respuesta, ahora que se que Shampoo no tiene nada que ver me ire

-espera-dijo el niño adormilado

\- se que tu mamá no tiene nada que ver con esto, y yo lo lamento por lo que hice

-pero sin mi no podrías encontrar a tu asesino

-estaré bien por mi cuenta, no debí meterte en esto, y no fue tu culpa que esto pasara

-no puedo aceptarlo akane, eres mi mejor niñera

-se que tu también lo eres para mí, pero mañana sino pasa algo raro esta noche pero lo dudo, seguirás siendo el niño que amo takara

-el artista marcial se dirigía a su habitación, cuando noto la presencia de alguien, al instante entro en modo de combate, silenciosamente entro a su habitación sin encender las luces, estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse para descubrir en donde estaba aquella persona sospechosa

-ahí estas-dijo saltando lo mas rápido posible, cayendo a la cama, mientras sentía como se movia para zafarse

-espera, eres un mujer-dijo sintiendo la delgadez de sus brazos y los pechos que sentía tan cerca-quien eres y mas vale que respondas antes que haga algo que no deseas

-espera-sintió la trenza de esta-señor ranma que hace aquí

-solo quería despedirme del niñero de mi hijo, nada mas

-me estabas esperando con la luz apagada y cerca de mi cama-dijo irónicamente haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja

-no digas estupideces

-bien, entonces ya sabemos lo que estabas planeando-dijo de forma picara

-claro que no

-bien entonces que quieres, ya dejaste todo claro y porque no estas convertido en hombre

-porque no habrá agua caliente un tiempo

-bueno, yo me baño con agua fría para despertarme-se sento a un lado de ella, dejando que esta misma igual se sentara

-ambos sabemos que vienes por algo mas, dime que es, realmente quiero saber porque estas raro conmigo, se que eres hombre pero no soy de esos tipos, solo me atraes como mujer nada mas

-mmmm eres bien idiota sabes, no sabes tratar a una mujer o que

-la cosa es que no eres un mujer completa como para hablarte bien y la otra se como hablarle a un mujer porque entiendo perfectamente como se sienten

-porque lo dices tan seguro de ti mismo, las mujeres son realmente algo que hasta el dia de hoy no comprendo a pesar de estar convertido en una siento que esto es muy complicado para mi

-eres bien idiota asi que esta bien, yo me tengo que alistar para salir en la madrugada-se levanto para encender la luz pero la pelirroja no le dejo

La pelirroja lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo imposible el movimiento, le peli azul se sintió mal, ya que al final el era una persona indecisa

-porque me confundes de esa manera-dijo dolido, mientras ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo, estaba claro que perdería la cordura

-no quiero que te vayas-dijo entre susurros que logro oir el peli azul

-no me trates como tu juguete, primero te haces el difícil y ahora vienes como si nada, que quieres de mi, se que no eres del otro equipo, yo tampoco, aun asi te dije algo que no volveré a decir

-que eres mujer-dijo de forma seria-se que lo eres y que te sientes atraída por mi, pero lo que tienes no es como mi maldición

Aki estaba sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba que la pelirroja dijera algo asi, pero realmente no sabia que hacer, estaba estático y sin movimiento, su cuerpo no le respondia, tal y como paso con la amazona, la diferencia era que esta ves era por voluntad propia

-yo, no se que decirte, justo cuando ya me rendi-dijo de forma algo triste

-no puedo dejar que vayas asi-antes que se diera cuenta estaba encima de nuestro sexy muchacho, aki no entendía la forma de comportarse de ranma, estaba totalmente sumiso que solo observaba sin ganas los movimientos de la pelirroja

-porque me miras asi

-porque se de sobra que no te atreverías hacer algo asi, están lleno de temor que eres incapaz de acostarte con alguien, lo se muy bien

La pelirroja en palidecio, estaba totalmente asustada con lo que dijo, ya que esa información si llega a oídos de algún enemigo seria algo que lamentaría

-c-como sabes eso

-porque tu mismo me lo dijiste

-a que te refieres, nunca seria capaz de contar mi debilidad a un desconocido

-te conozco desde los 16 años ranma saotome, se que entrenaste desde niño con tu padre genma y que le temes a los gatos

-quien eres….

-soy akane tendo

Y fue cuando el sello estaba por romperse, los aretes de ranma comenzaron a brillar como nunca antes, ya imposible hacer que el la olvidara por mas tiempo

-akane…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: bueno mañana es feriado asi que decidi actualizar hoy, feriado por el año aymara en mi país asi que estare un buen rato publicando mi contenido, estamos a unos capítulos del final señores y señoras

Akane3000-eres nueva lectora en fantion net? Tu manera de expresarte me hace pensar en eso, gracias por leer mis historias, veo que te gustaron eres una lectora fiel, estas continuando unas de mis historias en wattpad?, me puedes decir el nombre tu historia para pasar a leer, gracias por leer

Guest: agradezco mucho tu comentario xD espero que pueda cumplir con tu expectativa como escritora, ggg que se te cuesen las abas? Ggg bueno actualizare

Guest- me sorprende que sigan leyendo la historia, con lo poco que actualizo pero espero poder estar atenta y poder subir mejor contenido xD, gracias por leer


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 no me separare de ti

-espera que acabas de decir

-akane….te recuerdo…qu…quítame estos a…retes….antes que pierda el control-decia la pelirroja con dolor en su voz

-ranma…¡aguanta!-el peli azul la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras salían por la ventana, sabia que era peligroso dejarlo ahí, ahora que sabia que Shampoo no tenia nada que ver con el asesinato el hecho de ponerle esos aretes a ranma era algo sospechoso y algo a cosante

-bien iremos con Ryoga, el debe saber que hacer

-¿ryoga?

-larga historia, solo se que cuando se pierde siempre va a parar a una cabaña en lo mas profundo del bosque, sostente preciosa-esto ultimo lo dijo en burla con una mirada coqueta y superior

-cállate marimacha

Durante todo el camino no hablaron mas porque ranma había perdido el conocimiento, al llegar había luz lo que significaba que Ryoga estaba adentro, lo primero que hizo fue entrar tumbando la puerta

-¡despierta!-grito el chico haciendo saltar de su cama al chico de la coleta amarilla

-akane que haces aquí y con el inútil de ranma todavía-dijo adormilado cuando abrió los ojos bien-espera ¿ranma? Y tu en forma de ¿hombre? Desde cuando eres hombre

-no hay tiempo de explicar solo dime como quitarle estos aretes

-bien, ponlo en la cama y busca en el bosque todas las hiervas que puedas

-bien

Al irse akane el pelinegro se acercó a la pelirroja, reviso en su mochila un libro antiguo sobre objetos chinos

-aretes embrujados quizás deben ser, bien ranma por lo que veo puedes escucharme pero se que perderás el conocimiento y trataras de atacarnos, asi que veamos cómo podemos quitártelo-murmuraba para si mismo

-aquí esta…dice que es un arete de la era feudal con un encanto abrumador, todo aquel que lo use esta obligado hacer lo que dice el usuario que le ha puesto aquel objeto peligroso, hara lo que sea que dice el usuario, algo destacable del arete es que puede manejar los recuerdos de la persona que esta bajo su control, puede olvidar todos sus recuerdos y ser reemplazados por otros, advertencia la única forma de quitarlo es hacer que recuerde todo, dependerá del contacto personal que tiene con la persona que intentara quitárselo…

-Ryoga….-dijo la pelirroja entre murmullo-mi mente esta tratando de recordarla, aquella mujer de cabello azulado, pero es inútil van y vienen mis recuerdos de ella, lo único que escucho es la voz de

una mujer que me dio orden olvidarla

-vaya estúpido que eres, mira que ese guapo chico esta loco por ti-dijo de forma burlona

-te refieres de aki, el es solo el niñero de mi hijo, no hay algo entre nosotros, además a mi me gustan la mujeres

-eso dices ahora pero los veo acaramelados en el futuro

antes de que dijera algo el chico volvió con todo lo que pudo encontrar, Ryoga salio para buscar un poco de agua y a leer un poco al respecto

-señor saotome ya pudo recordar a akane-dijo feliz

-no, no se quien es esa persona, lo siento amo a mi mujer-dijo automáticamente

Algo en el se estaba rompiendo, todo se volvió negro, mientras bajaba la mirada, apretó fuertemente sus puños contra sus piernas

-es un broma…te he traído hasta aquí por tu problema, me hiciste perder mi vuelo a japon, quise olvidarlo todo pero aquí me vez en frente tuyo ¡que quieres de mi!

-aki, yo…

-ya basta, no soy tu juguete, pero aun asi me sigues usando a tu gusto

-ranma soy hombre ahora pero alguna vez fui mujer mi nombre era akane tendo…

-el dolor regresa de nuevo-dice sujetando fuertemente su cabeza con sus brazos, se retorcia de dolor

-¿Quién es akane tendo?-dijo de forma automática

-no juegues conmigo, tanto tiempo y tu, todavía estas de esa forma, que te hacen los aretes para que me olvides de esa manera, ranma mírame a los ojos

-eres aki el niñero de mi hijo que se supone que sepa yo de si fuiste mujer o no, no me metas en tus raros asuntos

-bien, te quitare esos aretes cueste lo que me cueste-al instante se lanzo hacia el y trato de quitárselo, pero era inútil, estaba bien duro y no importaba la fuerza que ejercía siempre era lo mismo

-ya déjalo asi no vez que me duele-dijo enfadado la pelirroja mostrando un puchero-que se supone que haga si cada vez que intento recordar a aquella mujer termino con una jaqueca horrible

-lo que intentare no será algo que te agrade pero, debes saber lo que siento por ti-aki corto la distancia que los separaba con un beso profundo, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, al intentar zafarse el muchacho lo apego mas a su cuerpo

-que te pasa aki

-no me llames asi, mi nombre es akane, recuérdame -siguió haciendo lo mismo, mientras continuaba con sus caricias, la pelirroja se dejo llevar por unos instantes hasta que se le vino a la mente lo que había visto hace horas atrás

-sueltame, tu te acostaste con Shampoo y me dices esas palabras estúpidas, se consciente con quien estas hablando

El peli azul con su mano acaricio la mejilla de esta-eso no significo nada para mi, pero tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida

-somos hombres

-tu lo eres pero yo soy mujer

-como saberlo, no te conozco

-se que me amas señor saotome, te demostrare que soy mujer, pero por ahora estamos en roles diferentes, te animas o me vas a decir que no quieres conmigo-dijo de forma juguetona mientras pensaba _"¿que se supone que estoy haciendo?, soy una boba, seguro me odiara por esto, pero sino hago esto el seguirá insistiendo, no se si lo seguiré amando pero con esto tendré mi respuesta_ "

La pelirroja no sabia que hacer, en su forma de mujer estaba sin ideas, pero no sabría si era mujer o solo alguien del otro equipo, como saberlo sino sabe nada de el

-n-no es eso, pero no confió en ti

-mira, se supone que no puedes estar cerca de una mujer por un lapso de tiempo ya que luego de pones mal, si soy mujer ahora como se supone que poder acercarme a ti, estando así ambos podemos

-sé que lo que tengo es patético, pero realmente no quiero lastimarte, así que no creo que pueda seguir con esto, sé que fui a tu habitación, pero fui un tonto porque pensaba mucho en ti, solo quería obtener respuestas de lo que me está pasando contigo, en estos momentos soy hombre por más que este en este cuerpo de mujer, no sé cómo te sentirás tu

-yo no siento nada, me acosté con tu mujer por rencor o puro placer, porque a pesar de que sea mujer mi mente es la de un hombre por completo, tu maldición te permite tener mi mente bien pero lo que yo tengo es diferente, soy capaz de hasta desearte, porque eso es normal para un hombre desear a la mujer que ama, no puedo verte de otra forma, he estado tanto tiempo convertido en hombre que hasta mi mentalidad es la de uno, y de querer volver hacer mujer no se puede, porque no sé cómo volver

-porque debería creerte

-porque sé que me reconozcas aunque esos aretes no te dejen, mírame solo a mi ranma-se puso encima de ella, la luz de la luna pasaba por la ventana reflejando la figura de nuestro sexy artista marcial, su color de su cabello lo hacía combinar con el azul de la luna, haciéndolo ver muy irresistible, el joven se quito su camisa

-se que no me recuerdas pero hare que lo hagas, te quitare esos aretes

La pelirroja estaba enternecida pero seguía con unas pequeñas dudas, se acerco a el y lo beso, aquel beso despertó algo en el, algo que quizás no había sentido por nadie, pero se sentía tan familiar

Mientras tanto con el pequeño takara

-bien debo descubrir como es que akane volverá hacer mujer, veamos la botella-el pequeño leyó todo lo que decía el en base, hasta que pillo un dato muy interesante que paso por alto

-dice aquí, que solo dura unos meses y la única forma de revertirse es que la persona infectada este bajo la luz de la luna mientras es besado por su amado o amada, el efecto es instantáneo-el niño salió de su habitación y vio que tenían una luna hermosa con la luz azul y miro torpemente l a botella-a estas horas akane ya debe ser mujer, nah me ire a dormir se que volverá

En la cabaña la pelirroja abrió los ojos de plato al tener en frente de ella a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo azulado, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de pestañas largas y torneadas, se alejo al instante observando que era mas pequeña, mientras se dejaba ver su cuerpo bien formado, aquellos grandes senos, mas grandes que los de Shampoo

-¿señor saotome?-hablo una voz mas femenina y dulce, sus ojos eran grandes de un color chocolate, era igual a su versión masculina

-qu-quien eres tú-dijo la pelirroja con un susto bien grande, porque sabe que no puede estar cerca de una mujer por más de cinco minutos

La mujer se miró a ella misma, se dio cuenta que sus facciones se habían hecho más delgadas, miro sus senos, ya no eran pectorales y tenía sus curvas y no el fornido cuerpo masculino de hace un tiempo que vivió en el, pero que serán grandes recuerdos algún día, la pelirroja estaba atónica ante esta mujer, todo lo que le dijo era verdad

-ranma, volví hacer yo-dijo sin aun creerlo, se arrojó a la pelirroja, esta se hizo más para atrás, chocando con una tetera llena de agua caliente, hasta que ella lo abrace ranma ya era un hombre, se sentía muy pálido, esos senos lo distraían, el cuerpo, todo de ella

-ohh no aléjate, no quiero que esto termine asi-dijo con un escalofrió único

-ranma, te dije que era mujer, quiero estar contigo y la única manera de hacerlo es devolverte tus recuerdos

-no lo entiendes

-lo entiendo, pero yo se que te acostumbraras a mí, déjame permanecer así contigo

Los aretes empezaron a brillar, pero mientras más lo intentaba más le dolía, así que solo se podía hacer algo y ella era la única que podía hacerlo

-ranma, tócame-dijo con un tono dulce, mientras lo abrazaba, este estaba totalmente rojo, todo lo que paso en el bosque aquel dia era siempre ella, una mujer

-ire lento ranma, quiero que me aceptes, he estado muerta por cinco años y ahora que estoy viva lo único que quiero es poder estar asi contigo

El pelinegro recordó la voz de una mujer que le decía que lo amaba de cabello corto azulado, ¿será ella?

-esta bien akane-al decir estos los aretes continuaron brillando, haciendo que le doliera pero el aguanto el dolor mientras la besaba y tocaba su cuerpo, sus largos cabellos azulado, su figura, sus curvas, lo suave de su piel, lo estaba volviendo poco a poco loco por ella y no sabia porque aun no reaccionaba, o se desmayaba, no hacia nada, se sentía tan normal con ella, el dolor no paraba pero aun asi seguía el haciendo su labor de hombre (PD: jajaja hacer lemon es mi tentación ahora queridos lectores, ignórenme xD)

Al dejar de brillar akane se lo quito, y supo que al fin el la recordaría, pero ¡esperen un minuto! Estaban en una situación muy embarazosa

-r-ranma, lograste recordar algo-dijo con temor

-akane, no sabes cuanto deseaba verte, o tocarte, me vuelves loco mi pequeña marimacho

-te extrañe mucho

-yo mas a ti desde tu muerte, y ahora que te he recuperado, no pienso separarme de ti, eres todo lo que quiero

-y que hay de takara

-junto con el son dos cosas que quiero en ese mundo, y bien ya que estamos asi porque no llegamos hasta el final-dijo de forma picara y seductora

-espera un momento, recuerdas todo lo que te dije antes

-claro que si boba, no pienses que porque estábamos en roles diferentes te puedas aprovechar de la situación , aunque hayamos estado asi, yo soy el hombre y será asi hasta que me muera…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Wooooooooooaaaaaa queridos lectores y lectoras estoy tan emocionada, estaba de vacaciones en ucuchi , haciendo un labor misionero y al llegar a casa me puse al corriente con todo, he estado leyendo un manga muy bueno que se llama angel of death y se estreno el primer capitulo este 6 de julio y esta muy bueno el manga es de 27 capitulos que logre encontrar, subirán mas creo porque quiero ver el final, es hecho de un videojuego que tuvo mucha popularidad y se convirtió en manga y con su primer capitulo me he quedado con mas asi que vayan a ver si les apetece jejejeje gracias por sus comentarios en el siguiente capitulo contestare cada uno de sus comentarios porque en estos momentos estoy apurada y quería subir el capitulo lo mas antes posible xD un saludo a todosssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
